Charmed Lineage 2:5
by TBorah89
Summary: This is Charmed Lineage season 2.5 this covers the years between the end of season two and the beginning of season three. These are just little snippets of things that are going on with the characters.
1. Bianca and Chris

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed but if i did it might go something like this.

A/N: This is a series of one shots that will cover the years between season two and season three of Lineage.

* * *

><p>Bianca And Chris<p>

Bianca couldn't remember ever being more nervous about anything in her entire life. She had stared down demons that had every intention of killing her and yet she had her nerves under control. In this instance though she felt something that could only be described as fear. This was her best friend that she was talking about and yet she was scared to talk to him.

"B, you can sit down next to me. I'm not going to bite." Chris assured her with a grin. He was sitting on the couch of the hotel room that he was currently staying in.

"I know that you're not going to bite I just need a minute to get my thoughts in order." Bianca replied.

"B, you're the one always telling me not to beat around the bush. Whatever it is that you have to tell me I promise you I can take it." Chris said trying to help her get over her nerves.

Bianca took a deep breath before going on. "Chris, I'm pregnant." She told him simply.

"Congratulations," Chris said not sure of what else to say to her.

"Chris, I don't think you're getting it, I'm pregnant with the twins." Bianca explained hoping to make things a little clearer for him.

Chris nodded his understanding of what she was saying. "When did you and I even get together?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Bianca admitted.

"Are you sorry that it happened?" Chris asked.

"I know that I should be, but I'm not. You've met our daughter tell me that there is anyway that you could live without her in your life." Bianca dared him.

"I can't say that because I love our daughter very much. We're just going to have to deal with the consequences of what happened. That means I'm going to have to tell Rach and I don't know how she is going to feel about it." Chris sighed and shuddered at the thought of telling his wife he had gotten her cousin pregnant.

"Chris, she knew that we had a child together before she married you. I know that might not seem like much consolation now, but she will understand." Bianca promised him.

"I just wish I could remember what happened." Chris retorted feeling numb.

"I have a spell that will help us figure this out if you want to." Bianca told him.

"Sure, let's do this." Chris was eager to figure out what had happened between them.

Bianca said the spell and seconds later the scene around them changed.

_Chris and Bianca stood in the living room of the suite he was staying in. Both of their eyes appeared to be glazed over as they stood staring at each other. _

_Before either of them knew what was happening Chris crossed the room and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Bianca despite the fact that she was married to his younger cousin didn't even make an attempt to push him away. As a matter of fact she wrapped her toned legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. _

"_B, are you sure that you want to do this?" Chris asked her. _

"_I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Bianca replied before pressing her lips to his again. _

"_As long as you're sure about this." Chris replied carrying her into the bedroom. _

"I don't think we need to see anymore this was clearly a demon attack." Chris announced.

"Yeah, it's bad enough that we did this, I don't think that we need to see it again." Bianca agreed with him.

"Does Hank know?" Chris asked.

"Of course Hank knows, I told him first." Bianca answered him.

"Was he cool with it?" Chris asked hopefully. He really didn't want his cousin to be mad at him.

"He was really cool with it, he even asked me when I planned on telling you. He's not mad at you; he knows that we didn't plan on this happening. He also said that he was glad that it happened because he really loves Paige." Bianca informed him.

"I can only hope that my wife will be just as understanding when I tell her." Chris sighed. He couldn't believe that he had gotten into this mess, but he wouldn't trade his little girl for anything in the world.

"I promise you that everything is going to be ok. We'll get through this." Bianca assured him.

Chris flashed her a rueful grin. "Hey, that's my line." He protested playfully.

"You're the one freaking out about this not me." Bianca countered with a grin of her own.

Chris pulled up her shirt and kissed her exposed stomach. "Daddy loves you very much and he can't wait to meet you." he told his unborn child.

"We have to make this work for her." Bianca told him unnecessarily.

"I know and I promise you that we will make this work. We might make it up as we go along, but we're going to get it right." Chris promised her.

"This is you and me we're talking about we're pretty kick ass there is no way for us to mess this up." Bianca replied winking at him.

"I just want you to know that if you need anything from me you've got it." Chris told her.

"Chris, I want you to be part of this pregnancy and I don't want you to feel ashamed of what we did. Everyone knew that it was coming." Bianca requested.

"I want nothing more than to be part of this with you. I'm not ashamed about what happened." Chris assured her.

"Good, then that is what I need from you right now. I also want you to be in the delivery room." Bianca told him.

"Hell, that goes without saying of course I'm going to be there when my daughter is born. A team of wild horses couldn't keep me away." Chris said opening his arms wide.

"Hank and I are going to tell our parents together. You can tell your mom and dad alone or I can be with you when you tell them it's up to you." Bianca threw out there.

"You're going to have to let me think about that one for a little bit." Chris replied.

"Take all the time you need to think that over. I'll let you know when we talk to our parents so you can plan accordingly." Bianca retorted.

"Alright, I think that I can live with that." Chris agreed.

Bianca picked up the box that she had set on the coffee table when she first got there. "Here, I got you something." She said handing it to him.

Chris shook his head and opened the package. He pulled out an infant sized St. Louis Cardinals baseball jersey with the name Halliwell on the back of it. "B, this is too much I can't wait to see how it looks on her."

"Hey, I just figured that I would embrace your new career move." Bianca replied with a shrug.

"You know that Hank and I are only playing baseball right now because Emmett got us this assignment after we got back last year. We couldn't very well up and stop playing after the end of last season just because we shut down the steroid ring." Chris explained to her.

"The only thing I know is that you two have one World Series ring and you're working on another right now. Don't you dare pretend like the two of you aren't having fun with this. You both happen to be very good ball players." Bianca called him on his bullshit.

"B, thanks for telling me about the baby." Chris said gratefully.

"Don't be ridiculous, Christopher. She is your baby too and I thought that you might like to know about her." Bianca rolled her eyes at him.

"Like I said if you need anything don't hesitate to give me a call." Chris repeated his offer. He knew how stubborn she was and that she wouldn't ask for help unless she had to.

"Chris, I swear on a stack of Holy Bibles that if I need anything from you I will come to you." Bianca promised him.

"Good, I would hate to have to hire a babysitter to follow you around. I know how you are and you're not going to like having to take it easy." Chris countered.

"You sir, are not going to keep me from doing anything that I want to do." Bianca informed him.

"I will follow you around myself if I have to." Chris smirked at her.

"No you won't, because you have to finish this assignment that Emmett gave you before you can even think about having any time to yourself." Bianca suck her tongue out at him.

"All I have to do is call Aunt Lyn and tell her to keep an eye on you. I assure you she will be more than happy to do it because she knows how stubborn you are better than anyone." Chris zinged her.

"That's cold, Halliwell, I wouldn't dream of calling Aunt Piper on you and here you are threatening to call my mother on me." Bianca said wearing a look of pretend hurt on her face.

"I'm just trying to look out for you and my baby." Chris replied not sounding repentant in the least bit.

"Trust me, your baby is in good hands I wouldn't dream of doing anything stupid while I'm pregnant." Bianca assured him.

"Wow, I can't believe that we're actually having a baby." Chris said getting misty eyed.

"I can't either," Bianca admitted.

"I promise you that I'm going to be the best father that I know how to be." Chris swore to her.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you're going to be a great dad." Bianca replied.

Chris opened his arms to her. "Come here, I want to talk to my daughter again." He ordered her playfully.

Bianca stood in front of him so that he could talk to their unborn child. "Good, I'm pretty sure that she likes hearing the sound of her daddy's voice."

"Hi, baby, daddy just wanted to tell you that he loves you again and that you need to make sure that you're good for mommy. I want you to know that your mommy and I don't have everything figured out yet but we will by the time that you get here." Chris spoke gently to his unborn daughter and then he kissed Bianca's still flat stomach.

"Don't worry so much, Halliwell, we're going to make this work." Bianca said pulling her shirt down.

Chris stood and put his arms around his best friend. "Thank you for this, B, it means for to me than you will ever know." He kissed her on the cheek.

"You're welcome, I'm glad that this happened with you." Bianca replied.

"I love you, Pal." Chris told her.

"I love you too, buddy." Bianca replied punching him affectionately on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, this is our first little snippet into the things that have been going on. I figured that we needed to see Bianca telling Chris that she's pregnant with his baby. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I promise to get another chapter out soon.


	2. Prue And Chuck

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Prue And Chuck<p>

Chuck smiled when he walked through the door of his apartment and he saw his wife standing there with a beer in her hand. He had spent the day going over game films and working on recruiting for the next football season. Being a college football coach was a much tougher job than it looked like.

"Hey, Chip, it looks like you have had a rough day." Prue said giving him a peck on the lips and handing him the beer.

Chuck accepted the beer and drank deeply from it before replying. "I wouldn't say that I had a rough day it was just long and I'm glad to be home now."

Prue took him by the hand and led him to the couch. "Sit," she ordered and he did as she told him. "I have something for you." she grinned.

"Ladybug, what could you possibly have for me?" Chuck asked her with a look of confusion on his face. He knew that there was no way he had missed anything important. Their anniversary was in July and her birthday wasn't until September.

Prue didn't answer him she just walked out of the room and came back a moment later with an expertly wrapped box in her hands. "You won't know the answer to that question until you open this."

Chuck shook his head and smiled at her there was no telling what she was up to this time. He unwrapped the box and he pulled out a picture frame that said Coach's All-Star on it and it was decorated with footballs, baseballs, and other sports paraphernalia. Where a picture should be there was a note that said _Under__Construction._"Prue, what is this?" he asked her the confusion evident in his voice.

"Chuck, you're going to be a daddy, I'm pregnant." Prue told him she was tearing up just thinking about it.

Chuck was shocked for a minute, but then he looked up at his wife with tears shining in his brown eyes. He stood up and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Baby, I love you so much. I am so happy right now." he gushed.

Prue kissed him. "I love you too, and I know that this is a little sudden, but I'm happy about it." She replied.

Chuck got down on his knees and kissed her belly. "Hey, baby, this is your daddy. I want you to know how much I love you and I can't wait to meet you. Until then I promise that mommy will take good care of you. When you get big enough I'm going to teach you everything that I know about football." He told his unborn child.

"It always comes back to football with you." Prue giggled.

"It's what I do for a living." Chuck reminded her.

"I know that's the reason we moved away from home." Prue retorted.

Chuck knew in that instant that he was going to have to bite the bullet and do something for her. "Prue, are you happy here?" he asked her. He knew damn well what the answer to that question was, but he had to ask anyway.

"Of course I'm happy here, all I need to be happy is you." Prue assured him.

Chuck sat down on the couch and pulled her on his lap. "Baby, talk to me honestly. You know that you can tell me anything."

"Chuck, if you're happy I'm happy." Prue replied. She really didn't want to seem selfish by telling him that she was miserable.

"That's not what I asked. I asked you if you are happy here." Chuck corrected her.

Prue took a deep breath and sighed. There was no use in trying to lie to him he could see right through her. "Honestly, Chuck, I've never been happy here. The only reason that I haven't said anything about it is because you are happy. I miss San Francisco, I miss our friends, I miss our old apartment, and most of all I miss our family. The prospect of having this baby without my mom around scares the hell out of me, but I'll do it if you want to stay." She admitted.

"Prue, I'm not going to ask you to make yourself unhappy just so I can keep this stupid job. What's more I won't ask you to have this baby by yourself with no one else around to help you out. If you want to go home we'll go home." Chuck told her firmly. She was more important to him than this job.

"And I won't ask you to quit your job just because I don't like it here." Prue countered.

"I'm not doing this for you I'm doing this for the baby. There is no way that that baby can come into this world without its whole family surrounding it." Chuck maintained stubbornly.

"Don't do anything that you don't want to do." Prue told him. The truth was that she had never been happy here and she wanted to go home.

"So, you're the only one allowed to sacrifice your happiness? I know that you have to miss your brothers and your sister. Ladybug, I'm not stupid I know that you've never been happy here. I thought that maybe if I gave some time that you would be, I'm not going to be the one to make you miserable anymore. I can be just as happy coaching high school ball as I am here and our family is back where my old job is." Chuck reasoned with her.

"Chuck, I didn't want to tell you, but I hate it here. I've tried my best to be happy for you, but I know that you've had to notice how often I go home. I love you and I'm happy with you, I'm just not happy here." Prue admitted to him.

"For some reason I knew that you were going to say something like that, that's why I took the liberty of letting the school know that I resign and I even managed to get my old job back." Chuck told her grinning.

Prue threw her arms around his neck. "I love you so much, you have to be the best husband in the entire world." She said pressing her lips to his.

"Prue, you could have told me how unhappy you were sooner." Chuck reasoned with her.

"I knew that you were happy and I was trying to stick it out for you." Prue replied.

"Seeing that you're happy is all that I need to be happy. Besides that, I was happier back in San Francisco too." Chuck admitted.

"I'm really not looking forward to having to move all of this stuff back home again." Prue said gesturing around their apartment at the things that they had accumulated.

"You're not going to lift anything heavier than a pillow." Chuck scoffed. He was already dreading trying to get her to take it easy during this pregnancy.

"Chuck, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Prue told him.

"You're not just taking care of yourself, you've got my baby that you're taking care of too." Chuck pointed out to her.

"I'm well aware that I have our baby to worry about now and I promise that you won't have to worry about me doing anything stupid." Prue assured him.

"I'm not really worried about you doing anything stupid. I just want you to be aware that I plan on treating you like a princess." Chuck corrected her.

"I love you, Chip." Prue said gazing at him lovingly.

"I love you too, Ladybug." Chuck replied and then he moved his hand to her stomach. "And daddy loves you little one." He let out a sigh of contentment. This right here was all that he had ever wanted.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next installment, I'm going to try to move through this as quickly as possible so we can get to season three. Until next time please review.


	3. Rachel And Chris

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Rachel And Chris<p>

"I swear to God, I think I'm on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. I just know that I'm going to go out there and he isn't going to be standing at the alter or someone is going to stand up and object to us getting married." Rachel went off on a rant. She was back in the bride's room of the church in her wedding dress.

"Rach, you need to relax, Chris loves you with all of his heart and he isn't going to let anything stop him from marrying you today." Bianca assured her cousin.

Rachel turned to glare at her maid of honor. "I will have you know that I'm entitled to a break down and you're going to let me have it in peace." She seethed.

"Rach, I didn't even have a break down when I got married and we all know how ape shit crazy I am." Bianca reasoned with her.

"The hell you didn't have a break down. Sure you had your break down like a week before your wedding, but it still happened." Rachel called her on her bullshit.

"Rachel, nothing is going to stop this wedding from happening today." Lindsay said walking over to her sister.

"Linds, one day when you get married you will understand what I'm going through right now, until then you can keep your mouth shut." Rachel told her sister in a conversational tone.

"Ok, I tried and I now give up." Lindsay said throwing her hands up in the air.

Mel decided that it would probably be a good idea if she tried to talk some sense into her almost sister-in-law. "Rachel, Chris isn't going anywhere and I promise that I will personally shoot anyone who thinks about standing up to make an objection. You two are meant to be together, you guys just click in a way that makes everything about you being together seem right."

"I know all of this, but I'm just a little nervous right now. Typically when I get what I want the other shoe drops." Rachel admitted.

"Rach, there is no other shoe to drop. You're marrying the man of your dreams and you two are going to live happily ever after." Bianca told her firmly.

"Says the woman who doesn't believe in fairytales." Rachel scoffed.

"You're just going to have to trust me on this one. By this time tomorrow you will be looking back on this and laughing at how ridiculous you are acting right now." Bianca replied.

"Hey, B, we should really be getting to our places." Oriana called to her sister.

"Alright, we have to go now. Just remember to breathe and everything will be fine." Bianca coached her cousin.

"Yeah, Yeah, I've got it." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Claire, you shouldn't roll your eyes it's not ladylike." Mickey teased his daughter as he took in the sight of her. He couldn't believe that his baby girl was getting married today. It seemed just like yesterday that he had brought her home from the hospital.

"I guess it's a damn good thing that I never claimed to be a lady then." Rachel joked with him.

"I feel that it's my duty as your father to tell you this, just so you know if he doesn't know how lucky he is to have you I will be sure to tell him the hard way." Mickey told her.

"He knows how lucky he is to have me just like I know how lucky I am to have him. Daddy, there is nothing for you to worry about he isn't going to do anything to hurt me." Rachel assured him.

"I know that, it's just that I wish I had a little more time to treat you like a princess. In just a few minutes you're not going to be my little girl anymore you're going to be Mrs. Christopher Halliwell." Mickey pointed out to her.

"Daddy, I'm always going to be your little girl no matter how old I get. Really there is nothing for you to be worried about. I promise that I'm not going to forget all about my best guy just because I'm married." Rachel said hoping to make him feel better. She knew that this couldn't be easy on him.

Mickey nodded his head in acceptance of that and then he sighed when he heard the music begin to play. "I guess that's our cue. We should get this show on the road." He commented dryly.

"I love you, daddy." Rachel said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, little girl." Mickey replied tears pooling in his eyes.

"Don't cry, daddy, you're not losing me you're just sending me on my way to my prince charming." Rachel told him with a smile.

* * *

><p>Chris stood up in front of the alter dressed in a black tux with a white shirt. He was sure that there had to be a time in his life when he was more nervous than he was right now, but at the moment nothing was coming to mind. His mind raced as he heard music begin to play and the bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle.<p>

"Hank, I'm telling you that she is going to take one look at me and run the other way." Chris whispered to his best man.

Henry shot his cousin a smile. "Relax, Chris, she isn't going to go anywhere." He assured him.

Any protest that Chris could have thought up died on his lips when he saw Rachel walking up the aisle with Mickey. She was the most beautiful thing that he had seen in his entire life. He went weak in the knees at the sight of her and he was barely able to walk forward so that he could meet her.

"Wow, you look really beautiful." Chris couldn't resist whispering to his bride as he took her hand.

"And you look very handsome." Rachel replied giving him a smile that lit up the room.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher asked.

Mickey licked his chapped lips and cleared his throat before responding. "Her mother and I do." He answered his voice cracking. He let go of his little girl's hand knowing that that was the last time she was ever going to really and truly belong to him.

Rachel and Chris managed to get lost in each other's eyes and they didn't hear a word of what the preacher said before he asked them to recite their vows.

Chris took both of Rachel's hands in his and he stared into her eyes like he could find the meaning of life there. "Claire Rachel Hoyt, since before I knew what love was I have been in love with you. You've always been there for me to mend all my broken hearts, little did I know that those could have been avoided if I would have looked at what I had right in front of me and took a leap by telling you how I felt. You get me better than I get myself sometimes and you know just what to say to talk me back when I'm out on the ledge. I won't promise you that I will be the perfect husband, because that is the one thing that I don't know how to do. I will however promise to always be there for you and give you more love than you can stand. It's you and me in this together for the long haul no matter what comes our way I know that we will get through it because when I think that I can't do something I draw my strength from seeing the way you look at me like I'm capable of anything. The unwavering faith and devotion you have in me make me proud to call you my girl now and for the rest of our lives."

Rachel had to take a breath to make sure all the tears were out of her voice before she spoke. "Christopher Perry Halliwell, I always knew that on the day I got married you would be the one standing next to me. Sure we went through a period of not owning up to our feelings for each other, but I knew that it would pass. You made me the happiest woman on the planet the day you leaned over that booth and kissed me it was like something clicked and everything fell into the place the way that it should. Loving you is the easiest thing in the world for me because of the way that you make me feel. You treat me like I'm the only woman on this earth and I always have your undivided attention. I would do anything for you I would hope that you know that by now. The one thing I can't do is be the perfect wife I'm not even sure that such a thing exists. I won't cook for you every night, but I'll order take out and tell you that I cooked. With you by my side I know that I can do anything you make me feel invincible and like I can do no wrong. You and I are partners today, tomorrow, and forever."

The preacher next asked for the rings, which Henry produced from the inner pocket of his suit jacket.

Chris's hands were trembling as he slipped the ring on Rachel's finger. "With this ring I thee wed and with all my love I thee endow." He recited.

Rachel had tears in her eyes as she slipped the ring on Chris's finger. "With this ring I thee wed and with all my love I thee endow." She repeated just as her husband had.

The preacher smiled at the newlyweds. "By the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Chris pulled Rachel into a sweet kiss they didn't break apart until the need for oxygen screamed through their brains.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Perry Halliwell. What God has joined together let no man tear asunder." The preacher announced.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next installment I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	4. Mel And Roman

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Mel and Roman<p>

Melinda Halliwell couldn't remember a time in her life before she and Roman had been together. For the past three years it had been like they were practically married. As she sat facing him now she didn't know how things had gone from that to her barely being able to tolerate him. Maybe the fact that they lived on opposite sides of the country because of her being away at school had something to do with it, but absence was supposed to make the heart grow fonder. That wasn't the case with them though it seemed that all they did anymore was fight.

Roman ran his hands over his face and sighed. "Mel, I don't even know what to say to you anymore. Nothing I do is ever good enough for you. I know that we don't get to see each other as much as we would like to, but we shouldn't fight this much because of it." He reasoned with her.

"Roman, despite what you might think I don't enjoy fighting with you. I don't know why we fight so much anymore, but I'm sick of it. Like you said we don't get to see each other a lot and I hate like hell that every time we are together all we do is fight." Mel replied softly.

"Mel, if you were unhappy with me you would tell me, right?" Roman asked her. He really didn't know what to think anymore. They had started things off hot and heavy and it had only gotten better from there until recently anyway.

Mel took a moment to really think about what he was asking her and the part that scared the shit out of her was that she didn't know the answer to that question anymore. There had been a time when she could have answered that without having to stop and think about it. "Of course I would tell you," she said finally.

"Well, are you unhappy with me?" Roman asked. That's the only thing that he could think of. Maybe they had been together for too long.

"I know that this isn't what you want to hear at the moment, but I honestly don't know how to answer that. I guess if we were together more we wouldn't have the problems that we're having now." Mel replied honestly.

Roman smiled sadly at her. "Long distance relationships are hard work and I know that we have both put everything that we are into making this one work." He stated evenly. He didn't want to give her something else to be pissed at him about.

"You and I both always give everything our all." Mel threw out there.

"I know that we do, I'm just starting to wonder if that is enough anymore." Roman admitted.

"For what it's worth, I do love you." Mel told him.

"I love you too, I hope that you know that much by now." Roman responded taking her hand in his. "I just don't know if love is enough."

"I've been wondering the same thing myself." Mel agreed with him.

"This could just be a phase that we're going through." Roman suggested. They had been together a long time and time had a way of taking a toll on any relationship.

Mel closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "It used to be that I wouldn't dream of even looking at another man, but now I find myself flirting back when they flirt with me. Don't misunderstand me, I would never cheat on you, but I'm not going to lie and say that the urge isn't there, because it is."

"I get it, the same thing has been happening to me lately." Roman informed her.

Mel knew that this next part was going to be hard but she had to ask this question anyway. "Did you maybe want to start seeing other people? I'm not saying that we have to break up, I'm just saying that we don't have to be exclusive anymore."

"Do you want that?" Roman asked at this point he would agree to anything as long as he knew he was making her happy.

"I really don't know what I want. On one hand I can't imagine not being with you, but on the other hand I'm only twenty-one and I've only ever had two serious boyfriends." Mel replied.

"I'm older and I at least got to experience life before we got together. The only thing you really know is being with me and that has to make you get curious about what you're missing out on sometimes." Roman told her.

"What are you saying?" Mel asked him.

"I'm saying that I think maybe we should break up. It wouldn't be fair for us to keep stringing each other along the way we have been. The best way to do this is to make a clean break." Roman suggested.

"I don't know that I want to break up with you." Mel replied.

Roman shook his head. "But, you don't know that you want to be with me either. Mel, if you have to stop and think about it then you have your answer." He reasoned.

"Ro, I'm sorry, you have to know that I never meant to hurt you." Mel told him gently.

"You could never hurt me, you should know that by now. I think that you and I both need some time to think about what we really want, or in your case you need to experience life a little bit more before you settle down." Roman spoke gently. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel bad.

"Are we sure that we want to do this?" Mel asked him with tears welling up in her eyes.

Roman had tears pooling in his blue eyes. "Mel, we have no other choice in the matter. It wouldn't be fair for us to keep this charade up. Let's be honest we love each other, but we haven't been in love for a long time."

"How did we let this happen?" Mel asked at a loss for anything else to say.

"I don't know, I just know that if it's meant to be then we will find our way back to each other." Roman said just saying those words caused him a great deal of pain. He really didn't know how to live without Mel in his life.

"Right, this doesn't have to be forever, we just need a break right now." Mel agreed half-heartedly. One part of her needed to experience new things, but another part of her was screaming at her not to let him go.

"I need you to know that I will always love you no matter what you decide from here on out. If there ever comes a time when you think that you're in love with someone else know that I will fight for you. I'm only walking away now because it makes the most sense." Roman explained to her.

"As much as I hate to do it I know that I'm going to have to let you go. I just need some time right now. I can't commit to you without knowing who I am." Mel replied taking a shuddering breath.

"I understand, I don't want to force you into anything until you're ready. I think that we both knew in the back of our minds that it was going to come to this one day. Hell, you even offered to break up with me the spring before you started school here. You just need some time to experience life. This doesn't have to be the end of the road for us, it just has to be the end for right now." Roman spoke with wisdom.

Mel closed her eyes and the tears that she had been fighting off started to flow down her face. She walked over to Roman and sat on his lap before pressing her lips to his. "I really do love you, I just can't be with you right now." she told him.

"I love you too, and like I said I totally understand." Roman assured her. He was crying now too.

"I know that we said we needed a clean break, but I need you to make love to me like it's the last time it's ever going to happen." Mel pleaded with him.

"You know that I can't refuse you anything that you ask for." Roman said. He picked her up with very little effort and carried her to her bedroom. He very gently laid her down on the bed. "Just this one time let me do this." He begged when she sat up and started trying to help him get her out of her clothes.

"Ok," Mel whispered her voice was laden with lust. She raised her arms to assist Roman in getting her shirt off. She moaned when he started by kissing her lips and then downward over every spot of exposed skin. He stopped only briefly to undo her bra; he had gotten rather adept at it in the time that they had dated.

Roman took the nipple of her right breast into his mouth and sucked it until it was as hard as a pebble. He repeated the process with her other nipple before he kissing his way lower. He very deftly pulled off her pants and then her underwear when they got in his way. "My God, you are so damn beautiful." He marveled as he looked down at her naked form. He kissed up one of her legs and then the other, by the time that he got to his intended target she was wet with anticipation.

Mel let out a husky moan when his tongue came in contact with her clit. "Oh God, Ro, right there." She called out in the heat of the moment. She tangled the fingers of her left hand in his dirty blonde hair. She had to admit that he was damn good with his mouth and she was going to miss this.

Roman didn't come up for air until he felt all the muscles in her body go rigid and heard her call out his name. He smirked thinking that he was damn good. "You ready for me to rock your world?" he asked with a cocky tone in his voice. He was hovering above her supporting his weight on his arms.

Mel couldn't help grinning up at him. "Don't be retarded." She laughed at him and then she moaned when she felt him enter her. The two of them together had always felt right and this time was no different. She hesitated for a moment; she couldn't believe that she was just throwing this relationship away for something better that she might find. But, she knew that she had to let him go now if she wanted any chance of being happy with him later.

A couple of hours later Roman quietly slipped from the bed and he quickly located his clothes. Once he was dressed he looked down at Mel's sleeping form and bent to kiss her gently on the forehead. "I know that we need to do this so that we have a chance later, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. I just want you to know that I will always love you no matter what." He whispered to her before slipping out of the room and more importantly out of her life for the time being.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	5. Calleigh And Parker

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

Song List: The song used in this chapter is First Dance by Corey Smith.

* * *

><p>Calleigh and Parker<p>

Parker had a huge grin lighting his face as he stepped over to Calleigh and offered her his hand. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Mrs. Halliwell?" he asked her. His dimples looked so much deeper than they normally did when he asked her that. He couldn't believe that he had finally found the one woman who was going to stick by him not matter what.

Calleigh beamed up at him as she took his offered hand. Her bright brown eyes shone with happiness. "I would love to dance with you, Mr. Halliwell." She replied. She could never remember being happier in her entire life.

Parker gathered her in his arms as the music began to play.

_The leaves are fallin' down The air is cool and clear It's a seasonal change And the night we've waited for is here And we've exchanged the rings And we've taken the vows The ceremony's over baby And the honeymoon is starting now_

"Woman, you have no idea how much I love you." Parker told his wife looking at her with nothing but love in his eyes.

"You can't love me half as much as I love you." Calleigh corrected him.

_This is the first dance But it won't be the last Timeless moments like this They won't ever be a thing of the past We'll spark a candle tonight An eternal flame of romance When the honeymoon is over baby I'll still move you like the first dance _

As they danced Parker was careful not to make a klutz out of himself by stepping on her toes. Sure he knew how to dance, but he was nowhere near as good as she was at it. "I can't get over how graceful you are when you move." He commented.

Calleigh chuckled at that. "Baby, I'm a dancer, if I weren't graceful then there would be a problem."

_I've been scared as hell Cause I've heard how the story goes You get married and you settle down And the passion withers like a rose But I refuse to lose This thing we have together And I'll keep the fire burning baby Burning both ends of forever_

"So you keep telling me." Parker laughed.

"One of these days I'm going to get you to listen to me when I talk." Calleigh joked with him.

"I listen to everything that you have to say." Parker assured her.

"I'm sure you do." Calleigh replied rolling her eyes playfully at him.

_This is the first dance But it won't be the last Timeless moments like this They won't ever be a thing of the past We'll spark a candle tonight An eternal flame of romance When the honeymoon is over baby I'll still move you like the first dance_

"Hey, now, you've only been a Halliwell for a couple of hours, I think that we can hold off on the sarcasm for a little while." Parker teased her.

"I'm a quick study." Calleigh quipped her eyes dancing with mischief.

_I see heaven in your eyes And feel god movin in this room Ain't love the greatest gift of all Ain't it amazing what desire can do _

Parker brought up his hand and gently brushed it against Calleigh's face. "I can't get over how beautiful you are." He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

"You're pretty damn perfect yourself." Calleigh told him seriously.

"I'm no where near as perfect as you are." Parker argued playfully.

"Well, we're just going to agree to disagree about this one." Calleigh grinned at him.

_This is the first dance But it won't be the last Timeless moments like this They won't ever be a thing of the past We'll spark a candle tonight An eternal flame of romance When the honeymoon is over baby I'll still move you like the first dance_

"Cal, I promise that I'm always going to love you no matter what." Parker swore to her.

"I know and I just want you to know that there is nothing that you will ever be able to do to make me stop loving you. I'm in this thing for the long haul." Calleigh assured him.

_Yeah I'll always turn you on And move you like the first dance_

"I love you so much, Cal." Parker said once the music had ended.

"I love you too, Park." Calleigh said reaching up to plant a kiss on his lips.

"I'm so glad that you agreed to marry me." Parker told her staring soulfully into her eyes.

"Not as glad as I am that I married you." Calleigh replied.

Freyja chose that moment to walk over to the newlyweds. "You two both look very happy at the moment." She observed.

"We are very happy right now, mom. Give it a little while and I'm sure that he will do something to piss me off." Calleigh replied.

"Calleigh Ann, there is no sense in you making his life hell. I will have you know that he isn't half bad for a man." Freyja scolded her daughter lightly.

"Parks, you better take that praise and run with it, it isn't often that she says something nice about a man." Calleigh chuckled.

"Cal, don't be mean to your mom. She is no where near as bad as Grams is." Parker laughed.

"You really have to get over your issues with Grams at some point." Calleigh advised him.

"I will never get over having issues with that woman, she is scary shit." Parker said like she was talking crazy.

"Parker, you will be sure to take good care of my little girl, won't you?" Freyja asked her son-in-law.

"I promise you that I will take very good care of her." Parker swore to her.

"That's all I ask, I know that you make her very happy." Freyja replied.

"Mom, I can take care of myself." Calleigh protested. She had been taking care of herself her whole life.

"I know that you can, I just like knowing that you're not alone." Freyja smiled at her.

Calleigh took her husband's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Mom, you don't have to worry about me being alone ever again." She shot a smile in Parker's direction and he leaned down to peck her on the lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next installment I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	6. Liz And Wyatt

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Liz and Wyatt<p>

Wyatt Halliwell threw himself down on the couch in the apartment that he shared with his wife. He was dead fucking tired and he didn't feel like dealing with any bullshit at the moment so of course his wife came to him with a look on her face that said she needed to talk.

"What do you want, Lizzie?" Wyatt asked her gruffly.

"I know that now isn't the best time, but I wanted to talk to you." Liz told him taking a seat next to him.

"Talk about what?" Wyatt asked running his hands over his face. He hadn't meant to snap at her and he felt bad about it.

"It's just that we have been trying to get pregnant for a while now and it doesn't seem to be working. I went to the doctor today just to make sure that everything is ok." Liz started.

"What did the doctor say?" Wyatt asked genuinely concerned.

Liz gave him a watery smile. "You and I are in for a rough road, but that doesn't mean we're going to give up."

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Wyatt asked.

"I have scar tissue on my uterus and that is going to make it hard for us to conceive." Liz explained to him.

Wyatt felt his blood run cold. He had heard all the technical terms like that before, but now that he was the one who had to face them they seemed so much more ominous. "Oh, Lizzie, I'm so sorry, I know how much you want to have kids." He said taking her into his arms.

"Just promise me that you won't give up on this, Wy." Liz begged him.

"Lizzie, I'm not going to give up on having a family with you. I just need you to accept that maybe having kids isn't in the cards for us." Wyatt reasoned with her.

"I'm pretty sure that if we want this bad enough we can make it happen." Liz retorted.

"Liz, I don't want to put you through all the pain and heartache of trying to get pregnant only to have it not happen." Wyatt was only trying to look out for her, but on the inside he was really upset. He wanted to have kids with her more than anything in the world. He just didn't want to be selfish by putting her through something that might not even work.

"Wyatt, it sounds like you have already given up on us having kids. The doctor just said that we have a rough road ahead of us not that it was impossible." Liz said a little anger seeping through her voice.

"Lizzie, I hate to see you hurting and I know that you're going to be hurt if we can't conceive." Wyatt responded.

"Wy, what happened to I'm right here and I always will be?" Liz asked pointing to the tattoo on his arm.

"That still stands, I'm just trying to look out for you." Wyatt replied.

"No, you're trying to spare yourself some pain. If you don't want to do this just tell me now, so I can find someone who does want to have babies with me." Liz spit out at him.

"Liz, it's not that I don't want to have babies with you, I just don't want to see you hurt." Wyatt repeated.

"You're the only one hurting me right now, Wyatt." Liz pointed out to him.

Wyatt stood up from the couch and stalked to the door. "If this is how it's gonna be then, I can't do this anymore." He said before slamming the door after he walked out.

Liz stood there with a look of disbelief on her face. He was the one person who had always stuck by her and now he had just walked out. She didn't know what she would do without him; he had been the one constant in her life for as long as she could remember. She let the tears slide down her face without shame.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Wyatt was a little bit drunk by the time that he made it back to the apartment. He wasn't in the least bit surprised to find that Liz was in bed. He quietly got undressed and then crawled in the bed beside her.

"Get out of here, Wyatt, I'm still mad at you." Liz seethed at him. She was more than a little pissed off at him and that was compounded by the fact that he had hurt her feelings.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry." Wyatt stated simply. He really didn't know what else to say at the moment. He knew that he had messed up big time and he didn't know how to make up for it.

"Wyatt, you walked out on me. You promised me that you would always be here for me and the one time that I really needed you, you walked. You know that I have abandonment issues." Liz pointed out to him.

"Liz, I made an honest mistake. I promise you that it will never happen again. I know that I got upset and walked out, but I came back, I will always come back. I just had to get away and sort through things for a minute." Wyatt explained to her.

"You could have told me that and I would have been fine with it. But you just walked out." Liz said it wasn't hard to tell that she was crying.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, Lizzie. You have to believe that. You know that when you hurt I hurt ten times worse, because I couldn't stop you from being hurt in the first place." Wyatt was trying to make her feel better.

"I know that you didn't mean to, Wy, but it still hurt pretty damn badly." Liz informed him.

"I promise you that I will never do anything like that to you again." Wyatt swore to her.

"If you promise I think that I can take you at your word." Liz relented.

"While I was out I did some thinking and I came to the conclusion that I don't care how long we have to try I really want to have a baby with you." Wyatt told her kissing her neck.

"Good, because I really want to have a baby with you too." Liz said turning to face him. She kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you more." Wyatt said wrapping his arms around her. "I was thinking that we could start trying to have a baby right now." his hand had steadily made its way up her sleep shirt.

"You are such a goofball when you want to be." Liz laughed before pulling his shirt over his head.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next little snippet I hope you guys liked it. Until next time please review.


	7. Bianca And Henry

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Bianca And Henry<p>

Henry had to stifle a chuckle when he got out of the shower and found his wife sitting in the living room of the apartment that they shared with his cousins. It wasn't so much that she was just sitting on the couch watching TV; it was that she was sitting there with a bowl of popcorn resting on her heavily pregnant stomach and with a tub of ice cream on the coffee table in front of her. He didn't bother trying to suppress the smile that he felt coming to his lips at seeing her like that.

Bianca was so into her snacks and what she was watching that she didn't even know her husband was in the room.

Henry made a face as he watched her dip a piece of popcorn in the ice cream. "Babe, what are you eating?" he asked making her jump.

Bianca put her hand over her heart and let out a loud breath. "Hank, you scared the shit out of me," she told him.

"Sorry," Henry apologized as he kneeled down in front of her. "You being good for mommy today?" he asked before placing a kiss on her belly.

Bianca snorted in response to that question. "The answer to that question is no, one of them is pressing on my bladder and the other one is playing kickball with my kidneys."

"They don't mean to be so rough on you." Henry joked with her.

"They're mine so they don't know the meaning of the word gentle." Bianca couldn't help laughing.

"I'm a little jealous that I've never got to feel them kick." Henry admitted.

"That would be because you were out on the road for baseball season, I'm so damn glad that that's over with now." Bianca told him. She took pity on him and sat her popcorn bowl on the coffee table. "They are both pretty active today, so you might get lucky."

Henry placed his hand over her stomach and rubbed it gently. "Hi, babies, I love you guys. I know that I disappeared on you for a while, but I had to go play ball and make you proud of me." he spoke to his unborn son and niece. "How do you know which one of them is which?" he asked his wife.

"Because, I'm their mother and it's my job to know." Bianca answered him with a flippant smirk.

"If one of them gets a mouth like that you're going to be bitching." Henry laughed. He rested his chin on her belly. He was just content to be with her at the moment. His peaceful reverie was broken when he felt a strong kick to his chin. "Ow, that shit hurt. One of them just kicked me. I think you might have a soccer player in there." He complained.

Bianca chuckled at that. "I know I felt it too. That was your niece showing her displeasure at the fact you're crowding her at the moment. I think that she likes her space and you're invading it." She explained.

"I see that she is just like her mother in that respect." Henry cracked with a smile. "You got quite the dose of violent tendencies in you, little girl." He told his unborn niece. He moved his hand around and he felt another kick. "Which one was that?" he asked.

Bianca beamed down at him. "That was our son, he isn't about to let his sister out do him."

"Wow, he's a pretty strong little guy." Henry said. His chest puffed out with fatherly pride and he felt tears well up in his eyes. "B, you have no idea how happy I am to be starting a family with you."

"Just about as happy as I am to be having our baby I would guess. I'm just sorry that both the twins aren't yours." Bianca apologized for what had to be the thousandth time. Damn her pregnancy hormones all to hell she had tears running down her face.

Henry put his fingers under his wife's chin and forced her honey brown eyes to meet his deep brown eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about, if this had to happen with someone I'm glad that it was with Chris. And you're wrong the twins are both mine I don't feel any differently about her than I do about him. I'm always going to be there for both of them no matter what." he assured her before pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

"I got really lucky when I married such a great guy." Bianca told him looking at him with nothing but love in her eyes.

Henry rested his left hand on her stomach and he chuckled when he felt another kick. "It would seem that your little girl agrees with you."

"That will probably be the first and last time that that happens." Bianca said snorting.

"B, you better not be talking bad about my little girl." Chris said as he walked in the front door with Rachel.

"Then you need to come over here and tell your little girl to go easy on the rib shots." Bianca replied.

Chris grinned upon hearing this. "Is she kicking today?" he asked excitedly. He really wanted to feel his baby kick.

"Why don't you come over here and find out for yourself?" Bianca replied with a question of her own.

Chris went over and stooped down beside his cousin. "Hi, baby, I know that you know daddy's voice, I talk to you all the time." He cooed. He wore a look of amazement on his face when he felt his daughter kick his hand. "Wow, she's really strong." He had a goofy grin on his face.

"She probably has gigantic feet like her mother." Rachel quipped. Really she was ok with the whole situation mostly because she had known that this was going to happen and it wasn't like it was a shock to her.

Bianca mock frowned at her cousin. "I will have you know that I got my feet from my father, and you have no room to talk because you've got feet like Uncle Mickey."

"Whom do you blame your lack of height on?" Rachel asked her with a smirk.

"I can't help it that I'm not tall. I would blame it on genetics, but my mom and dad are both taller than I am." Bianca replied rolling her eyes.

"B, your baby sister is taller than you are." Rachel pointed out to her.

"I'm not that short, I will have you know that I am five-four." Bianca protested.

"Rach, do you really think that it's wise to piss her off right now?" Chris asked his wife with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's probably not a good idea right now." Rachel said after thinking it over.

"Just you wait until you get pregnant and you're going through everything that I am right now. I swear I'm going to make fun of you." Bianca glared at her.

"B, what are you eating?" Rachel asked catching sight of the popcorn bowl and ice cream container.

"Don't worry about it." Bianca said.

"Let's not even talk about her weird ass cravings right now. I've had to run out to the store at three in the morning to get some of the craziest shit I've ever heard of." Henry said rolling his eyes.

"You're not telling me anything that I don't already know. I'm the one who had to deal with her and her out of whack hormones when you two were out on the road." Rachel scoffed.

"It's true, she walked in one day and I was bawling like a baby over an empty jar of peanut butter. I swear I would love to know which one of these kids has the sweet tooth." Bianca grumbled.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I for one will be glad for her hormones to go back to normal. She's only about a level five bitch on a normal day, with these pregnancy hormones she's off the charts." Chris cracked.

"I will have you know that your child is part of the reason that I'm like this right now." Bianca pointed out to him.

"I will have you know that my child is an angel and you are just moody." Chris countered.

"Chris, I'm begging you not to get her started, I'm the one who has to deal with her when you upset her." Henry pleaded with his cousin.

"Well, that's because I have a wife of my own to deal with when I piss her off." Chris replied with a smirk.

"Perry, maybe if you didn't do some of the things that you do I wouldn't get mad at you." Rachel suggested to him.

"See what I mean?" Chris asked arching his eyebrow.

"One of these days I am going to make you deal with her when you piss her off." Henry warned him.

"She knows that she loves me and she can't stay mad at me for long." Chris said flashing a grin.

"Chris, you are seriously playing with fire. I would like it if she didn't kill you." Rachel had stopped herself from saying before we have children of our own.

"Sadly my homicidal instincts have been put on the back burner for the time being. Right now I'm dealing with the fact that I cry more than I get pissed off." Bianca informed her.

"Baby, it is perfectly alright for you to cry. You're going through a lot of changes right now." Henry said pressing a quick kiss to her temple.

"Really, you're going through twice as much as what normal women go through when they're pregnant since you're having twins." Chris added. For as much as he liked giving her a hard time he didn't want her to feel bad about herself.

"That doesn't mean that being pregnant doesn't majorly suck, because it does. I'm just glad that I'm past the throwing up all the time part. That really wasn't fun for me at all. I didn't throw up that much when I was an alcoholic." Bianca whined.

"You are the only person I know who would compare pregnancy to being a drunk." Rachel said shaking her head at her cousin. She just didn't know what to say to her sometimes.

Henry couldn't help chuckling at that. "It's ok, B, I love you just the way you are." He said kissing her and rubbing her belly lovingly.

* * *

><p>AN: I just thought I would do a cute little scene with Bianca and Henry during her pregnancy. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	8. Oriana And Chord

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Oriana And Chord<p>

Chord Shane could say that he was pretty much fearless and that he laughed in the face of danger, but at the moment he was more scared than he could ever remember being in his entire life. He looked at the ring box in his hands and then he looked across the table at his girlfriend. "Oriana, what is this?" he asked even though he had a damn good idea of what it was.

"Chord, you and I both know that if I waited for you to ask me then I would still be waiting." Oriana told him bluntly.

Chord pulled the ring out of the box and studied it; it was a simple gold band. Despite his reservations he couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "You're asking me to marry you?" he asked to be sure that he was hearing her right.

"Yes, we've been together for almost three years, Chord, I'm twenty-four years old, it's about time I started thinking about settling down. I would like to settle down with you." Oriana pointed out to him.

"You don't like running around the world with me?" Chord asked he had purposely mistaken the meaning of her words.

Oriana ran her hand through her chocolate brown locks and sighed. There was no way that her boyfriend could be as dense as he was pretending to be at the moment. "Chord, what I meant was that I'm at the time in my life where I'm starting to think about getting married and having babies. Don't get me wrong, I love being Aunt Oriana, but at some point I would like to have kids of my own and you're the guy I would like to have them with." She explained.

Chord took a deep breath. "I knew what you meant, O." he told her and then he took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I also know that if I love you I should let you go, because I'm no good for you. Shane men make lousy fathers and husbands."

"Chord, you're not your father or your grandfather for that matter. That is just the excuse you have been using to keep from making a commitment. I love you and I'll want to be with you no matter what. I'm not expecting an answer from you right now, but I would like to know how you feel about the idea of getting married and starting a family soon." Oriana replied. She wasn't going to push him she just wanted to let him know where she stood on the matter.

* * *

><p>One Week Later<p>

Oriana and Chord sat around a roaring fire. They were camping in the mountains of Colorado. With those two there was never any telling where in the world they were going to turn up next.

Chord let himself take in the sight of his girlfriend for a moment. _God,__she__really__is__beautiful._He thought to himself. She had flawless skin and a set of sparkling brown eyes. "Well, I guess now is as good a time as any." He said taking a long pull off the beer bottle he held in his hand.

"What are you talking about, Chord?" Oriana asked him with a slight smirk on her face. Things had been some what strained between them since she proposed to him the week before, but it was nothing that they couldn't handle.

"I'm talking to myself mostly." Chord said not really answering her question.

"I think that you have lost your mind." Oriana laughed at him.

"I didn't have much of one to begin with, but you don't seem to mind that. As a matter of fact you love me because of all my shortcomings not in spite of them. You see me as the man you know that I can be and not that man I think that I can be. In other words you see me as a better man and you make me want to be that man, because that is the guy you deserve." Chord went off on somewhat of a tangent before he got down on one knee. "I guess what I'm saying is, I would be honored if you would become my wife." He pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger.

Oriana flicked out her tongue and licked her lips. She had tears welling up in her eyes as she studied the sparkling diamond on her finger in the faint glow of the firelight. "Chord, I would love to be your wife." She said before dipping her head to kiss him.

"I love you so very much, Oriana Rose." Chord said he had tears in his eyes now.

"I love you too, Chord Isaiah." Oriana replied.

"I'm not going to promise you that I will always be good at being a husband, but I promise that I will always try my best." Chord swore to her.

"I don't expect you to be perfect, because I know that I'm far from it. We can do this because this is just one more adventure for us to undertake together." Oriana smiled widely at him.

"I don't know what I do that was right enough to deserve you." Chord muttered.

"I'm the lucky one, you pushed me to give us a chance even though I was convinced that I would never get over Henry." Oriana corrected him.

"That's because I wanted to get laid." Chord cracked.

"Don't ruin the moment by being a smart ass." Oriana chastised him.

"You know that you wouldn't have me any other way." Chord grinned at her.

"That doesn't mean you can't surprise by acting like a normal person ever now and then." Oriana teased him.

"I happen to think that normal is overrated." Chord informed her seriously.

"My dad is probably going to have a heart attack. We all know that he just has a little bit of a problem letting his daughters go." Oriana laughed.

"I don't think that we will be having any trouble with Uncle Frank. When I asked him for your hand in marriage he seemed like he was glad to be getting rid of you." Chord joked.

Oriana looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "You asked my father for my hand in marriage?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time." Chord answered her.

"I'm sure that meant a lot to him. I know that it means a lot to me that you respect my dad enough to do something like that." Oriana said kissing him.

"Baby, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. I love seeing you smile and knowing that I'm the one who put the smile on your face makes it that much better." Chord told her seriously.

"I love you and I want you to know that you always make me happy." Oriana replied.

"I love you too, baby, I love you too." Chord said before capturing her lips with his again.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next installment I hope you guys liked it. Until next time please review.


	9. Bianca, Henry, And Chris

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Bianca, Henry, And Chris<p>

"Baby, tell me what I can do to make this better for you and I promise I'll do it." Henry said. He was sitting at his wife's bedside with her hand gripped firmly in his.

Bianca was lying in the hospital bed with sweat covering her face and her hair looking a mess. "For starters you can never touch me again. You have no fucking idea how much pain I'm in right now." she seethed at him. If she was still her self loathing phase she would have welcomed the pain, but now it just hurt like a bitch.

"B, is there anything that I can get for you?" Chris asked her. He felt bad that she was in so much pain because of his child.

Bianca shut her eyes tightly as she was hit by another contraction. "If the both of you don't leave me alone I'm going to kick your asses out of here." she yelled. Her breath was coming out in short bursts because of the pain.

"I don't have to be here, I can go if you want me to." Chris offered when that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"Chris, you're not going anywhere that is just her pain talking. You know as well as I do that she wants you here." Henry told his cousin like he was being crazy to even think about listening to Bianca at the moment.

"No, if we're driving her nuts right now one of us should go. And seeing as I'm just the bastard that got her pregnant and you're her husband it should be me." Chris replied.

Bianca rolled her eyes and sighed. "Chris, I don't think of you as the bastard who got me pregnant. You're my best friend, I love you, and I really do want you here," she told him.

"Then, I'm not going anywhere." Chris assured her. He went around to the other side of her bed and took hold of her other hand.

"Baby, can I get you anything at all?" Henry asked his wife. He wanted to make her as comfortable as possible given the circumstances.

"Yeah, you can get me some drugs so I'm not in this much pain." Bianca said gritting her teeth as her body was hit by another contraction.

Henry chuckled at that. "I'm not sure that you're to that point yet, but I promise you when the time comes I will ask them to give you as many drugs as they can." He assured her.

"I really wish someone would have told me that childbirth was this painful before I decided to do something stupid like get pregnant." Bianca grumbled.

"Remember your breathing that should make things a little better." Chris coached her.

"Chris, when this is all over I'm going to punch you in the nuts." Bianca informed him conversationally.

"And to think she just said that she wanted me here." Chris mused a tad bit sarcastically.

"Baby, I know that you hurt, but you should try to be a little bit nicer to Chris. He is very sensitive and you hurt his feelings when you say things like that." Henry chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"That wasn't the pain talking that was me stating facts." Bianca replied. "I mean it, Hank, we are never having sex again." She was dead serious about that too. Another contraction started at that moment. "Where is the doctor? These damn things are getting really close together." She wondered out loud.

As if on cue her doctor walked into the room. "Alright, are you ready for your epidural?" he asked her.

"If she's not ready I'm ready for her." Chris volunteered raising his hand.

"I take it that she has been yelling at the two of you?" The doctor asked giving both young men a knowing smile.

"She yells when she's not in pain, so I'm used to it." Henry joked.

"Let's get you fixed up then, these babies are just about ready to come." The doctor said as a nurse came in and gave her the epidural. Both Henry and Chris almost passed out at the sight of the large needle. On the bright side though after Bianca had the shot she was a lot easier to deal with.

Forty-five minutes later Bianca was in the delivery room. "Ok, Bianca, I need one more big push from you and we will have the first one out of the way." Her doctor told her.

"I don't know if I can." Bianca said, she was tired and sweaty.

"I know that you can do this, B. Just one more big push and we'll get to meet our baby." Chris told her encouragingly.

"Ok, but I'm only doing this because you think I can and I would hate to prove you wrong." Bianca said gripping his hand tightly. He had been right by her side since she had gone into labor.

"Alright, on the count of three." Her doctor said. "One, two, three." He counted and then she pushed like her life depended on it. "We've got a head, shoulders, and legs. Congratulations, mom, you have a healthy little girl." He announced.

Chris kissed Bianca on the forehead. "Thank you," he said simply. He couldn't believe that he was now responsible for another human being.

"Would you like to cut the cord, dad?" a nurse asked him.

It took Chris a minute to understand that she was talking to him, but when it finally hit him he nodded his head yes. He carefully snipped his daughter's umbilical cord and a loud cry pierced the room. Then the nurse carried her off to clean her up and weigh her. A moment later she was placing her in his arms.

Chris felt his eyes well up with tears as he held his daughter for the first time. A flood of emotions surged through his body and he felt a love like nothing he had ever felt before. He took the time to carefully count all of his daughter's tiny little digits. "Hi, little one, I'm your daddy. I'm so happy to finally meet you. I love you so very much." he placed a very gentle kiss on her head. He then held her up for Bianca to see her. "She's got all ten fingers and toes." He informed her.

Bianca smiled at him but she couldn't do much else at the moment since she was still in labor.

"B, I know that you have it in you to do that one more time." Henry told his wife.

"Of course I do." Bianca agreed mustering her best smile. It only took about five more minutes before she delivered their son.

Henry cut the cord when the nurse asked him if he wanted to. He marveled at how perfect his son was when he was placed in his arms. "Hey, big guy, I'm your daddy, I'm sure that you remember me I used to talked to you all the time." He too counted all his fingers and toes before walking over to his wife. "Look what we did, mommy." He said with a few tears slipping down his face.

"He is so perfect." Bianca said holding.

"Do you want to hold him?" Henry asked. He placed his son in his wife's arms when she nodded her head yes.

"Hi, big boy, I'm your mommy. I have to tell you that I don't know what I'm doing, but I'll try my best." Bianca told her son before kissing him on the head.

"I love you so much, B. I promise that I will always take care of you and our little boy." Henry swore to his wife as he kissed her.

"I love you too." Bianca replied.

Chris had hung back a minute to let Bianca and Henry have their moment. For not the first time he felt a little bit guilty that his daughter wouldn't be raised in a house with both of her parents. The feeling soon passed though, because he knew that he and Bianca were going to do everything in their power to make sure that little girl knew how much she was loved. When he was sure that Bianca and Henry had had time together he walked over to her.

"Hi, mommy, I thought that you might like to meet our little girl." Chris said placing their daughter in her free arm.

"Chris, she is so beautiful. She looks just like her daddy, she even has your long legs." Bianca told him she had tears of joy slipping freely down her face.

"She had her eyes open for a minute and they are brown just like yours." Chris informed her.

"Hey, there, little lady, I'm your mommy. I want you to know that your daddy and I don't have everything figured out just yet, but you are very much loved and wanted." Bianca pressed a kiss to her head.

"Is it just me or does the word mommy sound weird coming from her?" Henry asked his cousin chuckling.

"It's not just you, but I think that it sounds pretty damn good." Chris answered him.

"Yeah, I think so too." Henry agreed with him.

* * *

><p>A little while later Bianca was back in her room. Henry sat beside her with their son in his arms and Chris sat in a rocking chair holding their daughter.<p>

"Chris, I can't believe that someone thought that it would be a good idea to make you and I responsible for another human life." Bianca said. She was really tired and her hair was plastered to her face with sweat.

"I know, right, we're the ones who just to do things just to see if we could get away with it." Chris agreed with a chuckle. "Don't worry, little girl, mommy and I got all of our trouble making out of our systems long before you were ever thought of." He assured his daughter.

"Buddy, mommy and Uncle Chris are silly and we don't listen to them if we can help it." Henry told his son.

"Hank, if I weren't so damn tired right now, I would kick your ass on principle." Bianca told him.

"I see that she's already feeling up to making threats." Lyn said as she walked in the room with Frank.

"Hi, mom." Bianca greeted her mother.

"Frank, if I didn't know better I would say that she was genuinely happy to see me for a change." Lyn chuckled.

"She's just too tired to give you a hard time right now, give her a couple hours and she'll be giving you hell like she always does." Frank pointed out to his wife.

"Listen to your husband, he understands me." Bianca told her mother.

Henry stood up and walked over to his father-in-law. "Uncle Frank, would you like to meet your grandson?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Frank beamed at his son-in-law. This was his first grandson and it was only fitting that his Frank Jr had given him his first grandson. "Of course I do." He replied as Henry placed him in his arms.

"Daddy, I would like to introduce you to Victor Hoyt Mitchell Halliwell. He's named after his daddy and both his grandpas." Bianca said.

"Hey, buddy, this is new territory to grandpa I've only had granddaughters for a long time. But you and me are gonna be best pals, because your mommy and me are really close." Frank cooed at the infant.

"Aunt Lyn, do you want to hold your granddaughter?" Chris asked standing up.

"I would love to." Lyn said taking her granddaughter in her arms. "Baby girl, you look just like your daddy." She told her.

"Mom, you're holding Paige Victoria Lyn Halliwell, you have her daddy to thank for that he knows that I hate my middle name." Bianca told her.

"That's because Chris is always trying to keep me on his good side." Lyn chuckled. "She is really gorgeous, Bianca Lyn, they both are."

"Thanks, mom." Bianca smiled.

"Frank, switch me." Lyn ordered her husband.

"Hey, woman, I'm bonding with my grandson." Frank protested but he switched infants with her. "Hey there, pretty girl, I'm gonna spoil you rotten just like I did your mommy."

"The only thing you need to know to get through this life is that your Pop has a screw loose and it isn't very smart to listen to him." Lyn advised her grandson.

"Your Nana thinks that she's really smart, but she doesn't know half as much as she thinks she does." Frank told Paige.

"If there are any two people I know who should be divorced it's the two of you." Bianca told her parents shaking her head at them.

"We like each other a lot more than we like to let on." Lyn assured her. She handed Victor to Henry.

"Right, we love each other we just like to nit pick." Frank agreed with his wife giving Paige to Chris.

"We just wanted to stop in and say hi. We need to get Gus from Maria that poor thing has him and those two girls to look after." Lyn said going over to kiss her daughter on the cheek. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, mom." Bianca replied.

Frank kissed his daughter on her forehead. "I love you and I'm so proud of you." he told her.

"Love you too, daddy." Bianca retorted.

No sooner had Frank and Lyn left than Piper and Leo stuck their heads in the door.

"Uh oh, Paige, there's Memaw and Papa." Chris cooed at his daughter. "I'm going to warn you right now that your Memaw can be a little intense when she wants to be."

"Christopher Perry, don't you dare tell that baby girl anything bad about me." Piper scolded her son before taking her granddaughter from him. "Well hello, little girl, you are the spitting image of your daddy." She told her first grandchild.

"Chris, she is absolutely beautiful." Leo told his son a hint of pride in his voice.

"Thanks, dad, I think so too." Chris grinned. He was so proud of his daughter that he couldn't put it into words.

"Uncle Leo, don't let him fool you he is totally wrapped around her little finger already." Bianca scoffed.

"It's my God given right as her daddy to be wrapped around her little finger and think she does no wrong." Chris protested.

"Here, Leo, hold your granddaughter." Piper told her husband handing him the baby.

Leo smiled when she opened her eyes. "Oh, baby, you've got your mommy's eyes. I think that you and I are going to get along just fine."

"Henry Victor, that is one handsome little man that you've got there." Piper told her nephew.

"Thanks, Aunt Piper, I'm a little afraid that I'm going to break him." Henry grinned at her.

"You'll do just fine, just like you do with everything else. I happen to know for a fact that you are going to be a great dad." Piper assured him.

"I've told both the dumb asses this numerous times, they just don't listen well." Bianca chuckled.

"Mom, have you seen my wife?" Chris asked it just now occurred to him to start looking for his spouse.

"She said that she would be in here after your Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry came in." Piper informed him.

"Sounds good to me." Chris replied pursing his lips thoughtfully.

"Peanut, we're going to get out of here and let you guys rest. I just wanted to meet my first grandchild." Piper said hugging her son.

"Thanks for stopping in I know that Paige enjoyed meeting you." Chris said kissing his mother on the cheek.

"You did a good job, sweetie." Piper said kissing Bianca on the cheek.

"Thanks, Aunt Piper." Bianca gave her a soft smile.

Leo handed Paige back to Chris and then he walked over to Bianca. "She sure is something special just like her mommy." He said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, Uncle Leo." Bianca replied. "Chris, you are so proud of that little girl that it isn't funny." She told him once they had gone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked with an innocent grin.

"That means you're gonna be a great father." Bianca replied.

"You're gonna be a really good mom." Chris complimented her.

"Oh God, Chris and B are getting sentimental. I knew that we probably picked the wrong time to come in here." Henry Sr. joked as he and Paige walked in the room.

"Despite how they act they really do love each other." Hank said playing along with his father.

"Hank now is really not the time to pick on me. I'm not really in the mood for reasons that I can't imagine." Bianca warned her husband.

"Yes, dear," Hank flashed a sweetly sarcastic smile at her.

"Well, that boy looks like you and your momma." Henry professed solemnly.

"Your grandpa sure knows how to state the obvious." Hank commented to his son.

"I suppose that you better let me see him." Henry said taking his grandson into his arms. "I think I'm going to have a hard time convincing your Uncle Al that you're too little for him to wrestle with. You two are going to be big buddies, I can see that already. Let me tell you something, I remember when your daddy was this little."

"I should probably worry about that man." Paige commented mostly to herself.

"I worry about him too sometimes, the man just isn't right in the head." Chris agreed with his favorite aunt.

"Chris, did you know that girl looks just like you?" Paige asked her nephew.

"That has been brought to my attention several times today." Chris chuckled.

"Henry Clyde, let me see the boy." Paige ordered her husband. Henry handed their grandson over to her. "Hi, sweet boy, you look so much like your daddy that it isn't funny. Between you and grandma though I'm hoping that you got your mommy's brains."

"Can you believe that my own mother talks about me like that?" Hank asked incredulously.

"That's because the woman knows what she's talking about, I'm smarter than you even if you don't want to admit to that." Bianca said having no sympathy at all for her husband.

"Chris, she sure is pretty." Henry told his nephew regarding his daughter.

"Thanks, Uncle Hen, I happen to think that she is the most beautiful little girl in the world." Chris replied.

"I'm going to have trouble with those two I can already see it coming." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I had those same problems with Henry and Carly." Paige informed her daughter-in-law.

"Mom, no one can be as bad as Carly is unless of course we're talking about Val." Hank pointed out to her taking his son back.

"We should get going we left Al with your Aunt Prue and you know that she has it bad enough with Allie and Joey without me adding to the mix. We'll be back to see you later." Paige said kissing him on the cheek.

"Aunt Paige, if you see my wife tell her I would really like to see her." Chris requested.

"You've got it, Buck." Paige replied using his nickname.

Five minutes after they left Rachel finally came into the room. She couldn't help smiling of the sight of her husband with his daughter in his arms.

"There you are, Rach, I was beginning to think that we didn't like me anymore." Bianca mock pouted when she saw her cousin.

"I was not coming in here while the old people were here, I have sense enough to avoid them if I can help it." Rachel replied kissing her cheek. "You look wiped out, sweetie." She stated the obvious.

"I feel wiped out, I don't recommend having twins it's a very tiring experience." Bianca replied sarcastically.

"Rach, do you want to meet her?" Chris asked his wife.

"Of course I do." Rachel said she didn't think she had ever seen him look happier than he did at that moment.

"Rachel, I would like for you to meet my daughter, Paige Victoria Lyn Halliwell." Chris said placing her in his wife's arms.

"Hi, little one, I know that you've probably heard this already, but you look just like your daddy. I bet you've got a lot of your mommy in there somewhere too though." Rachel cooed at her.

"God help me, I just hope that she doesn't have my mouth I know how I used to talk to my mom." Bianca said sighing.

"What do you mean used to you?" Rachel asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"You are such a fucking smart ass." Bianca stated bluntly. "Let me see my daughter as long as you have her away from Chris for a minute." She requested.

"Here you go, mommy." Rachel said placing Paige in her arms.

"Paige, that's your momma I want you to always be on your best behavior for her because she has it hard enough being married to your daddy." Bianca told her daughter.

"B, you don't have to do that." Rachel said tearing up.

"Chris and I talked about it and we agreed that for now it makes sense." Bianca said she wasn't going to hear any argument about it her mind was made up.

"Baby," Rachel said looking at Chris helplessly.

"Rach, it's one of the only things that we're sure about right now, please just go with it." Chris begged his wife.

Rachel shook her head and smiled at him. "In that case I would be honored." She relented.

"Good, you really didn't have another choice in the matter just like I didn't get another choice in the matter." Henry chuckled.

"I'm actually starting to think that we can pull this off." Chris said smiling.

"Of course we can, this is me and you we're talking about." Bianca assured him with a wink.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was my favorite to write so far. Until next time please review.


	10. Prue And Chuck II

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Prue And Chuck II<p>

"What are you smiling about?" Prue asked her husband.

"It's just that seeing you laying there with our little boy in your arms seems so right." Chuck explained to her. He didn't care that they hadn't slept since she went into labor the day before. The only thing that mattered to him was that they had their son with them now.

"Chuck, I feel so disgusting right now, don't make me blush." Prue scolded him.

"Charlie, tell your mommy that she is the most beautiful woman in the world." Chuck told his son. Just thinking the word son brought a huge grin to his face.

"It tickles the hell out of you that I named him after you doesn't it?" Prue asked her husband with an arched eyebrow.

"You know it," Chuck flashed a bright grin at her.

"Charlie Cooper, your daddy is a silly boy, but we still love him anyway." Prue said kissing her son on top of his head.

At that moment Jake stuck his head in the door. "Hey, guys, I'm sorry I didn't make it here sooner, I was just giving things a chance to settle down before I stopped by."

"Don't let him lie to you, Prue, I had to make him stay at home." Lilly said following her husband into the room.

"Woman, I have to get a jump start on conditioning my nephew to be as cool as his Uncle Jake." Jake protested.

"You want to hold him, Jakie?" Prue asked her little brother.

"Of course I want to hold him." Jake answered her like she had asked him a stupid question. He took his nephew out of his sister's arms. "Hey, Charlie Coop, I'm your Uncle Jake. You and me are going to be big buddies. I can tell you anything that you want to know about pushing your mommy's buttons."

"Prue, if you don't want that boy to be damaged you will get him away from your brother right now." Lilly advised her sister-in-law.

"The boy is a Halliwell, there is nothing that Coop can do to mess him up." Chuck joked.

"Charlie, tell Aunt Lilly to give you the present that we brought you." Jake told the little boy in his arms.

"I'm sorry in advanced for this present." Lilly said eyeing Prue.

"With Jake this has to be good." Prue said shaking her head.

Lilly went into her purse and pulled out a little knit cap that had a football embroidered on the trim. "Here you go, Charlie Coop, this was your silly uncle's idea." She said putting it on his head.

"Lilly, that has to be one of the sweetest hats that I have ever seen in my entire life." Chuck told his little sister.

"I knew that you would like it." Lilly chuckled at him. "Jake, let me see our nephew." She ordered her husband.

"I need to warn you that Aunt Lilly is always going to try to ruin all of our fun, but we're not going to let that stop us." Jake conspired with his nephew before giving him to Lilly.

"Hi, baby boy, you need to tell Uncle Jake that Aunt Lilly wants one. You sure are a handsome little man. You have some pretty eyes, I don't know if you got them from your mommy or your daddy though." Lilly was holding a conversation with her newborn nephew.

"Chuck, don't you have something to ask?" Prue asked her husband pointedly.

"No, I thought you were going to ask." Chuck stammered he didn't know why he was nervous to ask what she wanted him to but he was.

"What are you two acting goofy about?" Jake asked them.

"Coop, Prue and I were sorta hoping that you and Lilly would be Charlie's godparents." Chuck stated after clearing his throat.

"Wow, really, Prue, you're sure that you trust me that much?" Jake asked with a huge grin.

"Of course, I'm sure that I trust you with my son's life. That is if you guys want the job." Prue replied. This right here was proof that she didn't hate her brother as much as she acted like she did.

"Prue, we would love to be his godparents." Lilly answered for both of them. She wasn't giving Jake a chance to say no, not that he would because he would do anything in the world for his older sister and everyone knew that.

"It was seriously cool of you guys to ask us." Jake chimed in.

"Jakie, don't be an idiot, you should have known that I was going to ask you. Whether we like to admit it or not we are really close." Prue rolled her eyes at him.

"For all I know you could have asked Greg." Jake replied smirking at her.

"Cody shouldn't be trusted to look after himself much less another human being." Chuck scoffed.

"Really, he was here to see him earlier and he was scared to hold him because he didn't want to break him." Prue laughed.

"I have no fear of breaking him because I got my practice in with Phil." Jake chuckled.

"And we all know that we had no worries about you breaking Phil. The obsession that you two have with each other is not healthy." Prue shook her head at him.

"Hey, don't worry about the relationship that I have with my baby brother, woman." Jake mock protested.

"I honestly think that we should worry about the two of them sometimes." Lilly staged whispered to Chuck.

"Yeah, I worry about them all of the time. I don't know why they have to act like they hate each other when we all know how crazy they are about each other." Chuck replied.

"I will have you know that I can hear you and I don't want you talking about me that way in front of my son." Prue teased her husband.

"I didn't say anything in front of him that I didn't want you to hear." Chuck defended himself.

"Well, Charlie Coop, you were born into this craziness, you'll learn how to cope with it sooner or later." Lilly gave her nephew a peace of advice.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it. I'm trying my best to crank these things out quicker so we can get to the next season. I'm just about ready to start writing the next season, I'm just about to a point where I can start without you guys missing too much and then I'll fill it in here as I go. Until next time please review.


	11. Val And Troy

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Val and Troy<p>

Val was grumbling, as she had to walk to the front door of her apartment and open it. She had been very comfortable on the love seat and of course her lazy ass roommate couldn't be bothered to get up and answer the damn door. Really this was Carly she was talking about she was going to get off her ass unless trouble making was involved.

"This better be good, I really didn't feel like getting up." Val said throwing the door open. She didn't even bother to look to see who was on the other side.

Troy grinned as he took in the sight of his girlfriend. For reasons he couldn't imagine he loved her more than he had ever loved any woman in his entire life and that included Donnie. "Don't sound so happy to see me." he teased her.

"Troy," Val called out her eyes lighting up as she jumped into his arms. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him only that it had been too long.

"Hi, baby, I missed you too." Troy said capturing her lips with his.

"Where have you been, Troy?" Val demanded not bothering to unhook her legs from around his waist.

"I was on a job in Brazil. I didn't mean to be gone for so long, but it took a little longer than expected." Troy explained trying to placate her. He carried her into the apartment shutting the door behind them. He walked over to the couch and sat down with her curled up in his lap.

"Well, you could have called and let me know that you were alive. I was worried sick about you." Val said slapping him in the center of his chest.

"Ow," Troy said rubbing the spot the she had smacked. "I'm sorry, the reception on my cell down there wasn't the best." He apologized.

"Hey, Troy, long time no see." Carly said waving at him.

"Hey, Carly, it's nice to see you as always." Troy replied.

"Tell me right now if I'm going to have to leave the apartment for the night." Carly of course was thinking with her brain in the gutter as always.

"I can promise you that we will try to be quiet if that is what you're worried about." Val replied with a smirk.

"It's fine, I'll just sleep with my headphones in." Carly said. She was pretty much resigned to the fact that her cousin had a noisy sex life.

"I don't want to here you complain about the noise that Troy and I make during sex when I know more about your sex life than I want to." Val pointed out to her.

"The fact that I don't bat an eyelash while you two have conversations like this should tell me that there is something wrong with me." Troy commented more to himself than to either of the two women in the room with him he knew that they weren't listening.

"So, Jason was here a couple of weeks ago and we got a little loud, sue me." Carly retorted rolling her eyes.

"You and Jason didn't just get a little loud you got loud enough that I could hear you through ear plugs." Val corrected her.

"Oddly enough I have no comment to make on that subject matter. As a matter of fact I think that I will just go to my room." Carly said. She was really just trying to give them their space.

"I worry about that girl sometimes." Val said shaking her head.

"I'm pretty sure that I should worry about the fact that you two are alone here most of the time. Honestly I don't want to know what goes on when I'm not right here to supervise you." Troy said throwing his head back and laughing.

"Some supervision you are, you get into just as much if not more trouble than Carly and I do." Val called him on his bullshit.

"I don't call it getting into trouble I call it having fun." Troy corrected her.

"I'm pretty sure that our mothers call what we do together trouble making." Val chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't be wise for us to let our mothers know about half of what we do." Troy threw out logically. He knew that he didn't want his mother on his ass. Nicole Shane was one formidable woman and he knew it wasn't wise to cross her.

"I agree with you on that one they would probably have a fit if they knew about the messes that we are capable of getting into." Val agreed with him.

"They damn sure don't need to know that you thought you were pregnant a few months ago." Troy chuckled. Really the thought of a being a father scared the shit out of him. He hadn't had a dad growing up so he didn't know what to do.

"I didn't think I was pregnant my period was just late. You're the one who thought I was pregnant." Val reminded him.

"Well, it scared the fuck out of me, I don't know how else you expected me to react." Troy said throwing his hands up in a sign of helplessness.

Val chuckled at him. "Trust me I don't want a kid right now either. With everything that I have going on in my life it is only normal that my period is late every now and then." She explained to him.

Troy sighed and shook his head. "I really don't want to hear about your period right now," he groaned.

"Then what do you want to do?" Val asked with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Right now I want to take your clothes off and kiss every inch of you body." Troy answered her seductively.

"I'm pretty sure that that can be arranged." Val was down for fooling around with him or any other guy for that matter anytime that he wanted to. She nipped his earlobe playfully with her teeth.

"Girl, you really don't want to do that to me right now add that to the way you're sitting and I'm likely to bust my zipper." Troy warned her.

"Promises, promises," Val teased him licking the shell of his ear.

"Have mercy," Troy growled deep in his throat before slinging her over his shoulder and carrying her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next installment I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	12. Patty And Ricky

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Patty And Ricky<p>

"Ricky, I really wish you wouldn't stare at me like that it's creepy as fuck." Patty complained to her boyfriend. She really loved the idiot, but he could be such an overgrown kid at times.

"One of the best parts of being with you is that I get to stare at your beauty anytime that I want to." Ricky replied a smirk plastered on his handsome face. They were walking on the beach and they sunlight just made his dark brown eyes sparkle more than they already did.

"You are such a tool when you want to be, I don't know why I love you the way that I do." Patty retorted. She couldn't pass up the chance to zing him.

Ricky scoffed and pressed his hand to his chest like that comment had wounded him. "I will have you know that that one cut me deeply." He fixed a mock pout on his lips.

Patty reached up and kissed him. "Hey, I said I loved you I don't know what more you want from me." she joked.

"I want you to tell me that you'll be mine always and forever." Ricky said with a hint of jest in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that one, dumb ass." Patty replied. Really she wasn't resistant to the idea of spending the rest of her life with him, she just liked giving him a hard time.

"You are always so unkind to me I don't know why I enjoy your company the way that I do." Ricky teased lightly.

"Because I'm an all around wonderful person and you would be lost without me." Patty informed him dryly.

Ricky snapped his fingers and smiled. "I knew that there had to be a damn good reason." He laughed.

"I'm just going to take that as a compliment and let the matter drop." Patty said shaking her head at him.

"But the question is do you enjoy my company?" Ricky asked her. It was obvious from the look on his face that he was up to something.

"Of course, I enjoy your company. I don't know how you could ask me such as question." Patty replied seriously.

"Good, I'm glad you said that, because you mean everything to me." Ricky began. "You are my lover and my best friend, I couldn't imagine going through this world without you by my side." He went on dropping down to one knee. "Patricia Charlotte Halliwell, will you marry me?" he asked slipping a ring on her finger.

Patty was at first stunned when he had dropped down to his knee and now her vision was clouded with tears. "Derek Brian Bradford, I would love to marry you." she answered him.

Ricky looked up at her with tears clinging to his long black eyelashes. "You have no idea how incredibly happy you have just made me." he said standing up so that he could kiss her.

"I hope it's just half as happy as you make me all the time." Patty said before kissing him again.

"I meant it when I said that I want you by my side forever and always." Ricky told her.

"I can't think of any place that I would rather be." Patty replied.

"I'm not saying that we have to get married right away, I just think the thought that we are totally committed to each other." Ricky explained.

"Truthfully, I was starting to think that you were never going to ask. We're almost twenty-two and we've been together since we were seventeen." Patty chuckled.

"Well, I had to take time to get the courage to ask you. For all I knew you were going to say no." Ricky pointed out to her playfully.

"I would never have said no to marrying you. I want to be with you more than anything in this world." Patty assured him.

"Oh God, help me now. It was bad enough that I had to deal with you when you two were just dating you're going to be ten times worse not that you're engaged." Mel said walking over to them. She felt like the third wheel tagging along on their dates with them, but she had no other options at the moment. She wasn't looking for another relationship she was just having fun.

"Mel, I swear to God you took shadow ninja training at the police academy." Patty said clutching her chest.

"Of course I did, it's one of the required courses to become a plain clothes officer." Mel replied flippantly.

"And to think we live with her willingly." Ricky said rolling his eyes.

"For the record, I'm really happy for you two." Mel beamed at them.

"Thanks, Mels, just so you know you make us feel like well adjusted adults since you're not in a relationship at the moment." Patty joked with her.

"Hey, I hate to admit it, but maybe Carly and Val had the right idea in high school with all their one night stands." Mel laughed. That was just one big joke, Carly and Val couldn't be right about anything when it came to relationships those two were all about sex.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that, because if I didn't hear that I don't have to stop and consider whether or not you're losing your mind again." Ricky sighed. She had been just a little bit on the wild side since she broke up with Roman.

"You have no worries about that one, I'm not on the crazy train again. Roman and I broke up because it was what we both needed at the time." Mel assured him.

"That doesn't mean that you have to behave like a shameless slut all the time." Patty teased her.

"I don't behave like a shameless slut I just behave like a single woman in her twenties, thank you very much." Mel replied sticking her tongue out.

"Put you damn tongue back in your mouth we have no way of knowing where that thing has been." Ricky ordered her playfully.

"I will have you know…" Mel started only to be cut off by her younger cousin.

"Mel, for the sake of all of our sanity do not finish that sentence. I'm begging you here." Patty said making a gagging noise.

"Hey, just because you're engaged now does not mean that you get to start behaving like a mother." Mel joked throwing her arm around her shoulders.

"And just because you're single it doesn't mean that you get to behave like Carly and Val. We left those two in New York for a reason." Ricky joked right back with her. Things were really starting to come together for all of them now. Back when that thing with the Triad was still going they would have never dreamed that they would have a chance to be this happy.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the next one, I hope you guys liked it. Until next time please review.


	13. Lilly And Jake

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

A/N2: This chapter has an epic fluff warning attached. You guys have been advised lol.

* * *

><p>Lilly And Jake<p>

Jake was right in the middle of the most peaceful sleep he had gotten in a while when a shrill cry pulled him out of his slumber. He felt his wife shift in the bed next to him and he put his hand on his arm to stop her. "Don't worry about it, I've got it under control." He assured her.

"Thanks, Jakie, you're the best." Lilly said settling back in.

Jake threw his legs over the side of the bed and winced when his feet hit the cold hardwood flooring. He padded shirtless down the hall to the extra bedroom blindly. He flipped on the light and smiled at the sight of his two-week-old daughter lying in her crib. "Hey, Sammy, what's with all this noise you're making?" he cooed. He gently ran a soothing hand over her little tummy.

_God,__what__did__a__do__so__right__to__deserve__something__so__perfect?_ He wondered to himself. Without meaning to he let his mind wander back to the day that Lilly had told them they were going to have a baby.

_Jake walked into the apartment he shared with his wife only to find her sitting on the couch holding something in her hand and chewing her bottom lip nervously. _

"_Hey, baby, what's going on?" Jake asked her brightly. _

"_Nothing, much." Lilly answered a little two quickly for his liking and she tried to conceal the object that she was holding. _

"_What do you have there?" Jake asked his curiosity getting the better of him. He knew that sometimes he was better off not asking his wife what she was up to, but he had to push his luck this time. _

"_It's nothing really." Lilly replied giving him a nervous chuckle. _

"_It doesn't look like nothing to me." Jake said taking the object out of her hand without much effort at all. He looked at it curiously for a moment before he realized what it was. "Lilly, this is a pregnancy test." He announced. _

"_That's right, my period was late and it's never late so I figured I'd take the test just to be sure." Lilly began her voice quivering with emotion. "Jakie, we're going to be parents, I'm pregnant. I took two and they were both positive." She explained to him. _

_Jake's blue eyes welled up with tears. "Baby, I love you so much." He said pulling her into a kiss. _

He was brought back to reality by another little cry from his daughter. "Come here, half pint, we can't have you crying like that. You'll wake your mommy up." He said scooping the little girl up in his arms.

He walked over to the rocking chair and eased down in it. "Now, how about you tell daddy what's wrong?" he asked her. He didn't get a response other than another little cry. He ran his hand over the dark blonde fuzz on top of her head. "I can see that you're very talkative tonight." He brushed his knuckle against her cheek and she turned her head to the side. "I see what's wrong with you, you're hungry and that's making you fussy. That's ok, mommy tells me that I'm cranky when I don't eat too."

"That's because you do get cranky when you haven't had anything to eat." Lilly said from the doorway. She was holding a bottle in her hand. Her dark locks were disheveled and she had bags under her eyes. Her appearance could be chocked up to the joys of having a newborn in the house.

"Sammy, there's mommy and she's got food." Jake told his daughter brightly.

"Do you want me to feed her?" Lilly asked him stifling a yawn.

Jake shook his head and smiled softly at his wife. "Nope, the only thing I want you to do is go back to bed. I'll Samantha taken care of and I'll be back in there as soon as I can. You really need your rest right now," he said sweetly.

"How about just this once you bring her in to sleep with us?" Lilly asked him. With demons and everything she really felt better with her daughter being closer to them.

"I think that that can be arranged." Jake agreed quickly. "How 'bout it, Sammy, do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?" he asked the little girl in his arms. He got a little grunt from her that he took as an affirmative answer. "Sammy says that that is a good idea, mommy."

Lilly was in awe of how much love she felt towards her husband and her daughter. The two of them together was enough to melt her heart. "That's because mommy generally has better ideas than daddy does." She pointed out to him.

"That's because mommy is smarter than daddy." Jake replied. He wasn't ashamed to admit that his wife was smarter than him when she wanted to be.

"That goes without saying." Lilly joked and then she yawned again.

"Come on, I need to get my little girl fed and I need to get my big girl to bed." Jake said throwing his arm around her shoulders and leading her back to their bedroom. He fixed his pillow so that it would be behind his back and settled in with his daughter. He took the bottle from Lilly and put in her mouth and she began nursing instantly.

"It looks like someone got her daddy's appetite." Lilly chuckled.

"But she is gorgeous just like her mommy." Jake countered.

"Jakie, I never thought that I could love another person as much as I love her." Lilly told him turning serious.

"I know that my heart melts every time I lay eyes on this little girl. She already has me wrapped around her little finger." Jake admitted freely. He also wasn't ashamed of being a sucker when it came to his little girl. He took the bottle out of her mouth to see how much she had eaten. Sam voiced her displeasure at this by testing out her lungpower. " Ok, here you go, daddy's sorry. I just don't want you to get a tummy ache from eating too fast." He apologized as he quickly put the bottle back in her mouth.

"She got the Halliwell lung capacity that's for sure." Lilly giggled.

"I don't know, I think she might get that from you." Jake joked. He was relieved to see that Sam was now finished with her bottle. He loved her to death, but he really needed some sleep. "You wanna burp her?" he asked.

"Sure," Lilly said taking Sam from him. "Alright, sweet pea, mommy needs you to burp for her. And please be easy on the spit up." She put Sam over her shoulder and patted her back gently. It wasn't long before she let out a loud burp.

Jake beamed with pride. "Now that, she did get from me." He chuckled. Only a father would be proud of something like that.

Lilly shook her head at him. "Only you, Cooper Jacob." She couldn't help laughing though. Jake laid back and she put Sam on his chest. "Don't roll over in your sleep." She warned him.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Sammy and I nap like this all of the time. We're old pros there's nothing for you to worry about." Jake promised her.

"I'm a mother now, worrying is in my job description." Lilly told him. She kissed Sam on the back of her head. "Night, night, Princess, mommy loves you." she pecked Jake on the lips. "I love you, Jakie."

"Love you too, Lilly." Jake replied. He put his hand on Sam's back. "And daddy loves you too, monkey." He let out a contented sigh. Life didn't get any better than this.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys liked it, I really liked writing this chapter and all of the cuteness. Until next time please review.


	14. Rachel And Chris II

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Rachel And Chris II<p>

The only word that Rachel could use to describe the sight in front of her was adorable. She had watched as her husband with surprising skill had pulled his daughter's hair up in pigtails and braided them. Now Chris had his long lean frame stretched out across the couch he had his fingers interlaced behind his head and his feet were crossed. Twenty-three-month-old Paige was spread out in a similar fashion only her head was resting on her father's chest.

That scene was enough to make her forget about the somewhat bad day she was having at the moment and it brought a huge smile to her face. She had never seen a man as crazy about a little girl as Chris was about Paige.

"What are you two doing?" Rachel asked making her presence known. She kissed both of them on the head.

"Paige, tell momma that we're just chillin'." Chris instructed the little girl.

"We chiwen," Paige parroted her dad to the best of her ability.

"Your daddy is going to get you in trouble one day, little girl." Rachel chuckled lightly.

"It's a risk that we're both willing to take." Chris smirked at his wife.

"I'm surprised that she has been alone with you and she is still clean." Rachel observed. It was a known fact that if Chris and Paige were left alone together for any amount of time she was going to get dirty.

"She's had a bath because her mommy called and said that she has to go see her Nana." Chris explained.

"That's right, Aunt Lyn did guilt trip B into taking the kids to see her." Rachel laughed.

"Guilt trip isn't the term I would use to describe what my mother did to me, but I can't use the word I would normally use with my daughter in the room." Bianca said walking into the room. "Damn, Chris, that girl got your long legs." She commented when she saw how they were laying.

"I know and I also realize I'm going to have to sit out on the front porch with a shotgun to chase boys away." Chris snorted in reply.

"Let's not think about that right now." Bianca said shuddering at the thought. "Hey, munchkin, mommy hasn't seen you all day, can't I get kisses?" she asked picking her oldest child up. Paige pecked her mother on the cheek.

"B, I hope you noticed how clean she is." Chris chuckled. He really let that kid do whatever she wanted to do when she was with him.

"I did notice and I'm so proud of both of you." Bianca said sending him a smug look.

"Don't be so damn smug all of the time." Chris rolled his eyes and then he pulled something out of his pocket. "Here, this is for you." he said handing it to her.

Bianca took it and shook her head. "Paige, give daddy hugs and kisses bye." She said handing her back to Chris. She looked at what he had handed her and she glared at him. "I'm not taking this, Christopher, it's too much and I've told you that you don't have to do this." He had given her a check for child support.

"I don't want Paige thinking that her daddy is a dead beat." Chris replied.

Bianca handed the check to Rachel. "I'm not taking that, and try to keep him from doing that in the future." She instructed her before turning to Chris again. "Chris, kiss your daughter, so I can get to my mother's house." She ordered him.

Chris and Paige rubbed their noses together and then she kissed him. "Love you, Ace." He told her.

"Wuv you too, daddy." Paige replied allowing Bianca to pick her up.

"Remember that you have her tomorrow afternoon because Anna has a doctor's appointment." Bianca reminded him before walking out.

"She acts like I'm going to forget that I have to take care of our daughter." Chris chuckled shaking his head. He pulled his wife down on his lap. "How was your day?" he asked sighing in contentment.

"My day was fine." Rachel replied trying to sound more upbeat than she felt at the moment.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked. He could tell by the change in the tone of her voice that something wasn't right.

"Everything is fine." Rachel tried to assure him.

"Something is wrong I can tell by the way you're posturing yourself and by the tone in your voice. You might as well come clean before I have to break out my cop skills and figure it out." Chris told her.

Rachel sighed; she should have known that there would be no keeping anything from him. There was a reason that he made such a good cop; it was because he had a good read on people. "It's really not a big deal, I just had a doctor's appointment today." She explained to him knowing that that was going to set more warning bells off.

"What did you have to go to the doctor for?" Chris asked sounding really concerned. He didn't know that anything was wrong with his wife.

"Well, I wanted to see if there is any reason why I'm not getting pregnant." Rachel answered him.

"Did you find out anything?" Chris asked. He knew that more than anything his wife wanted to become a mother.

"Yeah, there is absolutely nothing keeping me from getting pregnant. The doctor has no clue why this isn't happening." Rachel replied.

Chris gave her a soft smile. "Baby, that's good news. That means that it's going to happen someday we just have to be patient. I promise you that we are going to have a baby together." He swore to her.

"Chris, I know how much you love being a dad and it kills me that I can't give you another child." Rachel reasoned with him.

"Baby, I have faith that one day you will. You just have to stop stressing yourself out about it." Chris pointed out to her logically.

"Chris, failure is not an option for me, I excel at everything that I do. But, if I can give you a baby it will make me a failure as a wife and I don't know how to deal with that." Rachel replied her voice quivering.

"You may be a lot of things, but a failure is not one of them." Chris said sternly. He couldn't have her thinking of herself in those terms.

"I'm obviously not that great in the fertility department. I've had two miscarriages since we started trying to get pregnant almost two years ago." Rachel reminded him.

"Hey, that is nothing to be ashamed of it could have happened to anyone. You didn't do anything wrong." Chris spoke firmly so she would know that he meant business.

"Well, B didn't have any problems giving you a baby." Rachel spit out.

"Babe, you know that for some odd reason Paige was supposed to happen. Neither B nor I had any control over that. I know that I'm more than a little attached to my daughter, but I won't apologize for that." Chris said not knowing what else to say.

Rachel heaved a great sigh. "Chris, I'm not jealous of Paige. I love that little girl like she is my own daughter, I'm jealous of B sometimes, because she was able to give you a child and I haven't done that yet, I'm your wife not her." She explained.

"Honey, that is a normal human emotion. B is my best friend and I love her like a sister, but that is all that there is between us other than the fact that we share a child. I love you and she is head over heels for Hank." Chris replied.

"Perry, I just want to have a baby of our own." Rachel told him.

"And we will, we know for a fact that we're going to have at least one together. We met him remember? Danny seemed like one hell of a kid and I'm sure that has more to do with you than me." Chris reminded her.

"Chris, we changed the future, we can't be sure that that's not one of things we changed." Rachel refused to give in on the matter.

"I know that we didn't change that, there is no way that we could have. As much as we love each other we have to be destined to have a kid together. Besides that the first time that Paige came here before any of the prophecies came up she said that Danny was one of the Charmed Ones. You know that the elders aren't going to do anything to screw that up." Chris was making a pretty strong argument for his case. He knew that he would wear her down sooner or later.

"Chris, I don't think I've ever wanted something this badly in my entire life." Rachel informed him.

"If my memory serves and it almost always does, Paige is three years older than her brother. Baby, she's not even two yet, we've still got time. If we're not pregnant in another six months when can start worrying. For right now I think that we're fine." Chris said giving her a smile to show that everything was going to be ok.

"Perry, I'm going to hold you to what you just said." Rachel said finally relenting.

"Good, I want you to. Everything is going to be ok. Before you know it you're going to be asking me why you wanted to have kids in the first place." Chris chuckled.

"Don't you even try talking like that, we both know that you love being a dad." Rachel called him on his bullshit.

" Rach, I love that little girl more than I ever thought it was possible to love another human, but my God she can be a handful. I have to keep my eyes on her at all times or she will do something that could get her hurt. Not only that, but she recently discovered the word no and she is giving mommy and daddy a fit because of it." Chris explained to her.

Rachel laughed upon hearing that. "I find it funny that she doesn't give momma and Bubba half the trouble that she gives mommy and daddy." Paige called Hank Bubba because he was more than an uncle to her but he just couldn't let her call him dada.

"That's because she knows who she can get away with the most shit with. She even has my mom of all people suckered. But I melt every time she looks up at her and says 'Hewo, Memaw.' I swear I'm going to hell for making fun of the way that that kid talks." Chris chuckled.

"Chris, really you should see the way that you light up when you talk about that little girl or when she walks into the room. That's why I want to give you another baby." Rachel replied.

"You will, I'm not worried about it, I know that it's going to happen." Chris replied kissing her on the head.

"I love you so much, Perry." Rachel said leaning into her husband.

"I love you too, Rach." Chris said wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next installment, I hope you guys liked it. Until next time please review.


	15. Liz And Wyatt II

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Liz And Wyatt II<p>

Wyatt broke out in a wide grin upon entering the living room of his house and finding his wife sitting there with their two-month-old daughter thrown over her shoulder. "There's my two favorite girls." He beamed. He couldn't be prouder of his daughter if he tried. Sure he would have preferred that she had been born a boy, but he didn't love her any less.

Liz smiled at her husband. "You got home at the right time, she just got done with her bottle so she will be in a good mood until she goes down for her nap."

"She's just like daddy, she is happier when she has her little belly full." Wyatt chuckled pecking his wife on the lips.

"How was work today?" Liz asked him handing him their daughter.

"It was work and I'm happy to be home with you two." Wyatt said settling his daughter in his arms.

"Nixie and I went to the office today and she got to see where mommy and grandpa work. I think that she was excited about it." Liz informed him.

Wyatt held his daughter up so that they were looking each other in the eyes. "Did you have fun with mommy and grandpa today? I bet you liked seeing all the cool buttons that they get to push when they work."

"The damn mixing board fascinated the hell out of her." Liz laughed.

"Well, it confuses the hell out of me and I'm a brain surgeon." Wyatt chuckled.

"Don't let my dad fool you it took him forever to figure out how to work all the gadgets that we have in the studio." Liz putting her arm around him. She couldn't remember ever being more content in her entire life.

"That's because they are very confusing." Wyatt pointed out to her.

"Wy, who do you think she's going to be like when she grows up, me or you?" Liz asked him out of curiosity.

"I think that Nixie is going to be a doctor just like daddy." Wyatt teased his wife.

"I can see her being a doctor she has your long slender fingers." Liz agreed with him.

"She got those fingers from you, you're the piano player after all." Wyatt corrected her.

"I really don't care what she does as long as she is happy and she isn't breaking the law." Liz said finally.

"She will never have the chance to break the law with her Uncle Chris and Uncle Hank being cops. We just have to be sure that we don't let her spend too much time alone with her Uncle Troy, I'm pretty sure that he can teach anything that she wants to know about getting in trouble." Wyatt shuddered when he thought about the things that his brother-in-law could teach his daughter.

"Yeah, I don't think that we'll be asking Troy to babysit anytime soon." Liz agreed with a shiver of her own.

"Or Chord for that matter, though he isn't so bad since he has Oriana to keep him in line." Wyatt threw out there.

"Please, it's sad to say, but I'm not sure who the adult in that relationship is." Liz scoffed. She loved her little brother, but he was just a little too much to handle sometimes.

"Nixie, all of your uncles are silly and you need to learn that know. The only two that really have any sense are Uncle Chris and Uncle Hank. Just don't tell them that daddy said that because I don't want them to know that I think that highly of them." Wyatt cooed at his daughter.

"Did you ever think when it was just the two of us that we could be any happier?" Liz asked him. She really enjoyed watching him interact with their baby.

"I honestly didn't think it was possible to be any happier than I was when we first got married, but then this little one came along and I can't imagine how we were ever happy without her." Wyatt answered her question.

"Even when she wakes up a three in the morning screaming to be fed?" Liz asked him with a hint of a smirk playing on her face.

"Even when she gets up at God awful hours of the night and day wanting to be fed. She's the best of both of us, Lizzie. I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world." Wyatt replied. "That's right, you're the most perfect little girl in the whole entire world." He told his daughter tickling her belly. He couldn't help laughing when that produced a giggle from the little flaxen haired beauty.

"Wy, she has your laugh." Liz told her husband.

"No way, she is perfect just like her mommy." Wyatt argued with her.

"I think that she got all of our best qualities." Liz said knowing that they could go for hours with that argument.

"I know that she did, she is the best of both of us." Wyatt agreed with her.

"It's funny to think that now I rather just sit at home with the two of you than go out and hunt demons like we did in the old days." Liz chuckled.

"I know I used to make fun of Chris because all he wanted to do was spend time with his daughter, but now I know what he was talking about." Wyatt replied.

"You would never dream of making fun of your brother." Liz's voice took on a sarcastic tone when she said that.

"Hey, the little jackass is smarter than I am about some things I have to get back at him somehow." Wyatt protested. "Nixie, tell mommy not to be so mean to daddy all of the time." He told his little girl.

"Don't cuss in front of the baby." Liz scolded him lightly.

"Lizzie, it's not like she's going to repeat anything that I say anytime soon." Wyatt pointed out to her.

"I just rather that you didn't use language like that in front of her. I realize that you wanted a son, but making her cuss like a sailor is not going to make her any less a girl." Liz smirked at him.

"That was a low blow, Lizzie, you know that I love this little girl with everything that I am." Wyatt retorted.

"I know that, but don't tell me that you wouldn't like to have someone you could play football with." Liz challenged him.

"I think that we're good for another baby and who knows maybe we'll get a boy next time. I mean look at my parents they have three boys and your mom has three boys." Wyatt reminded her.

"Wuvey Bear, I'm only giving you a hard time because you make it so damn easy and entertaining." Liz joked with him.

"We don't think mommy's very funny, do we, Nixie?" Wyatt asked his daughter who just smiled up at him. "Oh, my little princess, daddy is going to give you the world if that is what you want." He cooed at her.

"Wyatt, between you and my father that girl is going to be spoiled ass rotten." Liz commented shaking her head.

"It is my job as her father to be wrapped around her little finger and give her everything that her little heart desires. You of all people should know this beings that you are a daddy's girl." Wyatt pointed out smugly.

"I'm not that bad." Liz protested.

"Liz, you two run a recording studio where you are than main headliner because you decided that you didn't want to put your law degree to use. I'm thinking you just batted your eyelashes at him and said 'daddy, I want," and he got it for you." Wyatt rolled his eyes. He knew exactly how his wife operated.

"Ok, so maybe I did, but I did it more because I wanted to be closer to him again. I'm just now reasonably sure that he isn't going to pack up his stuff and leave again." Liz explained to him.

Wyatt got where she was coming from part of her was always waiting for the bottom to fall out because of Tim walking out on her when she was so young. "That's not going to happen he loves you too much and he loves being a grandpa, but besides all of that he's really trying to win your mom over again and he can't do that if he leaves."

"Don't remind that those two are flirting with danger again." Liz said heaving a heavy sigh. And then she began absentmindedly tracing the tattoo on her husband's right forearm. "Wuvey Bear, tell me again." She requested.

Wyatt smiled; it was to the point that she didn't even have to finish her sentence for him to know what she wanted. "I'm right here and I always will be." he swore to her and their daughter before kissing them both on the head.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it. Until next time please review.


	16. Val And Carly

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Val And Carly<p>

"Jesus Christ, Leigh, don't just sit there get up and help me find the fucking phone." Val yelled at her roommate. Their studio apartment left a lot to be desired in the cleanliness department on a good day, but today wasn't a good day. There were fashion sketches thrown all over along with fabric samples and God alone knew what else.

Carly got up and began helping her cousin try to locate the ringing phone. She followed the sound to an empty Chinese container sitting on the coffee table. "I'm not even going to ask how the hell that got in there." She said holding the phone out from her body like she was going to catch something from it.

"Give me that damn thing." Val ordered taking it from her roughly. "Halliwell residence," she answered the phone as politely as possible. She rolled her eyes when she figured out that she had pretty much just wasted her manners on her Aunt Paige. "Yeah, she's right here, hold on a second." She tossed the phone back to her cousin.

"Hi, mom," Carly said she didn't even need to ask who was calling for her on the home phone. Her mother and her Aunt Phoebe were pretty much the only two people who ever called that number.

Val sank back into the chair that she had been sitting in before she had to go on the scavenger hunt to find the phone. She had just sat back down when her cell phone started ringing. "This is Val," she answered the phone with a bored tone. When she heard who it was on the other line her eyes went wide and a smile formed on her face. "Yes," she said after listening to what the caller had to say. "I understand," after something else was said. "Great, I'll be looking forward to it." She chirped happily before ending the call. "Leigh, you're going to want to get off the phone and hear what I have to say."

Carly looked at her cousin like she had lost her mind. "Mom, I'm gonna have to call you back. I think that Val has finally lost her fucking mind." As usual she couldn't just get off the phone with her mother. "Yeah, I love you too, mom, I promise that I will call you back as soon as I see what Val wants." She promised. " I swear that woman gets needier every day." She groaned to herself before turning to face her cousin. "Now, what are you freaking out about?" she asked.

Val looked like she was going to burst if she had to hold her news in for another second. " I just got off the phone with the buyer for Saks and he s interested in picking up our fashion line." She reported happily.

Carly covered her mouth with her hand to hold in a squeal. "Val, you better not be kidding me right now." she said she wasn't going to let herself get excited before she knew this was a sure thing.

"Carly, it's a done deal, he just wants to meet with us to hammer out the details." Val assured her.

"Oh my God, this is almost unbelievable." Carly gushed.

Val had a huge grin plastered on her face. "That's not the best part you should hear how much money he was talking. This guy really likes our stuff." She informed her.

"I really need to call my mom." Carly said picking up the phone.

"I think that this is one thing better done in person." Val replied.

"You're right." Carly agreed and then she looked up at the ceiling. "Mom, I really need you to come here really quick and bring Aunt Phoebe with you." she called out to her mother.

It wasn't a second later that Paige and Phoebe orbed into the middle of the living room.

Phoebe took a look around the apartment and shook her head. "I don't want to know how it got this dirty in here so I'm not even going to ask."

"Stop, you're starting to sound like Piper." Paige said slapping her sister playfully on the arm. "What did you girls need?" she asked before her sister could object to being compared to their older sister.

"We have something to tell you guys and we figured that it would be better to tell you face to face." Carly started.

"As long as you don't tell us that the two of you are pregnant we have nothing to worry about." Phoebe joked.

"Mom, we are both very careful to make sure that we don't get pregnant." Val assured her.

"What do you have to tell us?" Paige questioned them.

"Well, we just thought that you would like to know that we are putting our degrees to good use. I just got off the phone with the buyer for Saks and they are picking up our line." Val announced.

Phoebe actually squealed. "Oh my God, you guys that is so great." She gushed.

Paige beamed at both of them. "I'm so proud of both of you." she said.

"Thanks, mom, this is what we've been working toward. I kinda can't believe that it finally happened." Carl replied. She was actually blushing a little bit.

"Even without the fashion line you two had nothing to be ashamed of. You are on Broadway on a regular basis." Phoebe informed them.

"Yeah, but that isn't what we really want. It's a nice way to pass the time, but this fashion line is our passion." Val explained not that she had to. They had been working on this fashion line for almost four years.

"I know that you guys are going to have everything that you ever wanted." Paige told them.

"Well, if we don't make it, it won't be for lack of trying. As you can tell by the numerous sketches sitting around we work on it around the clock." Carly retorted.

"I think you two need to have your Aunt Piper come out here and clean for you." Phoebe joked with them.

"No thank you, but thanks just the same. We happen to like our mess." Val said sounding highly indignant.

"I have an idea, we're going to go get your dads and your little brothers and we are all going to go out and have a nice dinner together to celebrate." Paige told them.

"That sounds like a plan, mom." Carly replied with a smile.

"Sounds good to me too." Val agreed. She would never have thought that things would turn out this good for them back when they were living under the threat from the Triad.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next installment we're now one step closer to Season 3. Until next time please review.


	17. Calleigh And Parker II

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Calleigh And Parker II<p>

Parker sat in a chair next to his wife's hospital bed and was marveling at the little blue bundle that she held in her arms. "Damn, Cal, I can't get over how perfect he is." He said with a little bit of awe in his voice.

"He is perfect, not only is he perfect, but he has your dimples. I don't know that I'm ever going to be able to tell this little boy no even when I should." Calleigh replied.

Parker smiled at her so his dimples showed. "Cal, I just want you to know that you were incredible today. I know that I couldn't have gone through what you just went through."

"That's why you men don't give birth, you don't have a high tolerance for pain." Calleigh joked with him.

"Cal, darling daughter of mine, you sound like your mother when you say things like that." Eric said from where he was standing in the doorway.

Calleigh shot him a rueful grin. "I can't help it that it happens to be true." She retorted smugly.

Parker turned to smile at his father-in-law. "Eric, would you like to meet your grandson?" he asked him gesturing him into the room. He took his son from his wife.

"I would love to meet my grandson." Eric replied with a smile on his face. He held his arms out for the little boy and then cradled him close to his chest. "Hey, buddy boy, it's been a long time since grandpa held something this small in his arms." He cooed at him. "What's his name?" he asked looking at his daughter.

"Jesse Bennett Gray Halliwell," Calleigh answered her father.

Eric felt hot tears spring to his eyes when he heard that. "Jesse is my middle name," he reminded her.

"I know that, we named him after both his grandfathers. I wanted to name him after his father, but his father was having no part of that." Calleigh reported.

"My God, Cal, this little boy is so beautiful." Eric gushed.

"I have a hard time believing that I had anything to do with that." Parker more or less agreed.

"I'll tell you what, I'm going to get out of your hair for right now, but I'll be back later." Eric handed his daughter her son and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

"We really got to Nature Boy, I'm pretty sure that he was about to cry." Calleigh chuckled.

"I told you that naming him after the grandfathers was a nice touch." Parker winked at her.

"Parker, if that is your way of trying to get me to tell you that you're right, we both know that that's not going to happen." Calleigh scoffed at him.

"Really, son, you should know better than to think that you can be right. You gave up being right the moment you said I do." Victor chuckled from the doorway.

"Parker, why is it that you're not as smart as your father?" Calleigh asked her husband playfully.

"I think Kyle dropped me on my head one too many times as a small child." Parker replied jokingly.

"Who do I have to talk to about meeting my grandchild?" Victor asked them with an arched eyebrow.

"Come on in, Victor, I'll introduce the two of you." Calleigh waved him over to her bedside.

Victor took the baby when Calleigh held him out to him. "Now, what is this little guy's name?" he asked.

"Victor, I would like for you to meet your grandson, Jesse Bennett Gray Halliwell." Calleigh reported.

"You guys didn't have to do that." Victor said tearing up. "You and I are going to be really good buddies. At some point in your life you will find the need to run away to my house, when that happens you and I will talk about it. As you will find out talking is what we do." He told his grandson seriously.

"Trust me when I say that your grandpa can get a little long winded." Parker joked running his hand over the dark fuzz that covered his son's head.

"He's a little miniature version of Parker isn't he?" Calleigh asked her father-in-law.

"He sure is, I guess it will be too much for me to hope that he didn't get that Halliwell sarcasm." Victor said getting his son back for his earlier dig.

"Every Halliwell gets the sarcasm whether we want it or not." Parker informed him.

Victor chuckled. "I'm hoping that one day one of you kids will find a partner whose genes override that." he handed Parker his son.

"You're leaving already?" Parker asked his father with a hint of a whine in his voice.

"Yeah, I need to let you guys get rested, besides that your sister is out there and I know that you want to see her." Victor replied patting him on the back before leaving.

"Here comes the moment of truth." Calleigh made an off the wall comment.

"I don't think it'll be that bad, but then again my sisters are all very formidable women." Parker replied laughing.

"Victor Parker, I know that you're not talking about me to my sweet little nephew." Piper said walking right in with Leo.

Leo went over and kissed Calleigh on the cheek. "Hey, sweetie, it looks like you took it like a champ." He smiled at her.

"I sure feel like I've been twelve rounds with a prize fighter." Calleigh laughed lightly.

"Piper, I have something that I need to ask you." Parker stammered out nervously.

Piper smiled softly at her baby brother. "Parker, you can ask me anything you know that." she assured him.

"Well, I talked this over with Mel, Chris, and Wy, they were all cool with what I have in mind. Mel actually inflicted bodily harm on me for asking what I'm about to ask." Parker rambled on.

"Was there a question in there somewhere?" Leo asked him in an amusing tone.

"It's just that you're the closest thing that I've ever had to a mom and Cal's mom is always busy in Valhalla. We were just wondering if it would be ok if the baby called you and Leo grandma and grandpa?" Parker finally got to his question.

Piper hugged her little brother to her careful not to squish the baby between them. "Parker, I have just one question for you, do you think that you could let me meet my grandson?" she asked him in reply.

"Here you go, Pip." Parker replied handing Jesse over.

"Does he have a name?" Leo asked brushing his finger's lightly over the baby's soft cheek.

"Jesse Bennett Gray Halliwell," Calleigh answered her brother-in-law.

"Gray was as close as I could get to Grace with him being a boy." Parker explained for his sister's benefit.

"Parker, you didn't have to do that, but it means the world to me." Piper said kissing him on his cheek. "Hey there, Jesse, I'm your Memaw, you better bet that I'm going to spoil you rotten. With a little bit of luck I'm going to make sure that you have better manners than your daddy." She told the little boy in her arms.

"Let me see the boy, Piper," Leo said taking his grandson from her. "Hey, big man, I'm your Papa, we are going to have fun together. I'll take you to baseball games and I'll let you help me work on cars." He informed the infant.

Parker had tears in his eyes. "Thank you guys so much." He gushed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Victor Parker Alan Halliwell Jr., that little boy needs a grandma and I'm more than happy to fill that role." Piper assured him pulling him into her arms.

"I was serious when I said that you're the closet thing I have to a mom. You kinda finished raising me." Parker chuckled through the tears that were streaming from his dark brown eyes.

"Baby, you don't have to think me. I had to finish raising you, you were raised by two men you had the manners of a caveman." Piper joked a few tears running down her face.

"Piper, you really have no clue how much this means to the both of us. My mom just can't be around and it just wasn't fair for him to not have a grandma." Calleigh told her sister-in-law gratefully.

"Like I just told Junior, I'm more than happy to do it. Somewhere has to make sure at least one of the males in this family can cook." Piper cracked kissing Calleigh on the cheek. "For the record, you're just like a daughter to me." she informed her.

"Thanks, Piper, I do need a mom every once in awhile. Like, I have no clue what to do with a baby, it's been a long time since Huck was this little and I've gotten a little rusty." Calleigh replied.

"No worries there, young lady, if you need me you call me any time day or night." Piper ordered her firmly. They all knew that was one order that was going to be obeyed. When Piper said something like that she meant it.

Leo laid Jesse back in Calleigh's arms. "We're going to get going, I'm sure that you guys need your rest." He kissed her cheek again and he ruffled Parker's hair before he and Piper walked out of the room.

"See there, Parker Alan, that wasn't as hard as you thought it was going to be." Calleigh teased her husband.

"I just don't express myself as well as you do sometimes." Parker mock glared at her.

"Whoa, they told me that that hostility ended once the baby was delivered. If that's not the case I will come back later." Huck said as he finally made his way into the room.

"Noah Puck, try not to be so juvenile anymore, I have another one to worry about in addition to you now." Calleigh was only half joking. She would always think of her baby brother as her first son.

"Sorry, mom," Huck replied sarcastically.

"You wanna meet your brother?" Calleigh asked him just as sarcastically.

"Of course I wanna meet the little man. I'm pretty sure that he is going to be a sex god just like his Uncle Huck." Huck replied taking the baby from her. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Huck, I would like for you to meet Jesse Bennett Gray Halliwell." Parker reported proudly. His face was starting to hurt from smiling so damn much.

"Jesse, I'm your Uncle Huck or your big brother depending on whatever mood your mom is in that day. I'm going to let you in on a little secret; she practically raised me, so go easy on her. I gave her a pretty rough time when I was growing up. I did everything to her that a son is supposed to do to his mother and then some. I know that you will be a much better son to her than I ever was, you won't break her heart nearly as many times as I did." Huck said having a serious conversation with his hours' old nephew before handing him back to his sister.

"You're wrong, Noah Puck, you have always been my pride and joy. You just have to share me now, I hope that you're ok with that." Calleigh said kissing his cheek.

"I'm more than ok with that, mom." Huck replied, but this time there was not a hint of jest in his voice he was being dead serious.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next installment I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	18. Bianca And Chris II

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Bianca And Chris II<p>

"B, I don't have to do this now if you're not ready." Chris told his best friend seriously. He knew that this was hard for her and he was trying to be reasonable about it.

"Chris, if we don't just do this, I'm never going to be ready and that isn't fair to you." Bianca replied she was looking down at their daughter who was laying her in bassinet. "I want you to take her for the night. I know that she is just as safe with you as she is with me."

"Still, if this is too hard for you right now we can wait a little while." Chris really didn't want her to do anything that she wasn't comfortable with.

Bianca smiled when she saw her daughter's face light up at the sound of her dad's voice. "What you smiling like that for, Munchkin? Did you hear daddy?" she cooed down at her. "I bet you did, you only light up like that when you hear his voice."

Chris scooped his daughter up in his arms. "Hey, little one, do you want to come stay the night with daddy? I know that we've been talking about it for awhile now, but we were waiting for mommy to be ready. She says that she's ready now, so we're going to give this a try. If this doesn't work out for mommy you can always come home." He said as much for Bianca's benefit as he did for Paige's.

"Chris, that's not fair, your house is home for her too." Bianca pointed out to him.

"I know, but she has only ever been with you at night. I don't know how she is going to act, this may be something that we have to ease her into." Chris replied.

"Chris, you're not planning to sell her on the black market or anything like that are you?" Bianca asked with an arched eyebrow, but she didn't give him a chance to answer. "With the way you love her I don't think that that is going to happen, so there is no reason that you guys can't have daddy time tonight." She went on.

"I would never dream of selling her, this little girl is the light of my life." Chris's face lit up every time he talked about his daughter. "Is there anything special that I need to know?" he asked his daughter's mother. He didn't really need this information, but he was trying to put Bianca at ease.

"Well, you know that she will take a bottle about every two hours, but if she wants one sooner than that it's ok, she is a healthy little eater. I try to put her down at about eight then she wakes up at about ten and she'll be up until twelve or so. If you put her down any later you'll be up with her longer. Umm, I think that should about cover it, but if you have any problems with her you can call." Bianca laid out for him.

Chris grinned at her. "I think that we can handle that, but that is only if you're sure that you're ok with this."

"Chris, I know that you will take just as good care of her as I do. It's not like you haven't been alone with her before. I'm pretty sure that you're not going to do anything to hurt her." Bianca replied rolling her eyes.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I was just making sure that you're ready for this. I don't want to make you do anything that you're not comfortable with." Chris said making a calming gesture with his free hand.

"She's a month old now and if I don't just let you take her for the night I don't know that I'm ever going to be ready." Bianca repeated.

"We'll do whatever you want to do. I just want you to know that you can call me no matter what time it is if you want to check on her." Chris told her seriously.

"You have been alone with her countless times and I've never felt the need to check up on you guys before, it's not like Rachel won't be right there with the two of you. I just ask that you try to keep her clean, I don't know what the hell you two do together that she gets so dirty and I don't think that I want to know." Bianca chuckled.

"She does not get that dirty when she's with me, I just let her hang out in a t-shirt and a diaper, that way when she spits up she doesn't mess her good clothes up." Chris explained.

"Chris, this kid is filthy every time I get her back from you. That's how I know that you guys have a good time together." Bianca smiled at him.

"Just you wait until she is a little older this summer and it rains out. We are heading straight for the first mud pit that we can find and we are going to have a damn good time." Chris joked.

"If you do that you're going to be the one who cleans her up and I mean it. I sometimes think that you get her as dirty as you can just to make me crazy." Bianca rolled her eyes at him again.

"B, you are going to have to get used to the fact that kids get dirty and there is nothing you can do to change that." Chris chuckled shaking his head at her.

"I'm anal retentive from time to time and you know this, I don't know why that surprises you." Bianca admitted.

"Bianca Lyn, we have a son I know that you don't expect him to stay clean at all times." Henry said coming into the room. "For some reason I'm not surprised to see that Chris is still here."

"We were just ironing out the details." Chris said waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Dude, the two of you just need to go with the flow. Paige really doesn't care where she is as long as she has something to eat and a place to sleep." Henry pointed out to them. He took his niece from Chris. "Baby girl, you just need to tell those two to relax about this whole thing. I know that they are both crazy when they want to be I wish there was something I could do to help you out with that." he cooed at her.

"You're really funny, Hank." Bianca said rolling her eyes at her husband.

"Paige happens to think that I'm hilarious." Henry retorted.

"Honey, I worry about my sanity because I willingly married you knowing how you are." Bianca told him.

Henry handed Chris his daughter back. "Chris, just take her. B won't even notice that she's gone with the way that Victor doesn't like to sleep."

"He's not joking about that either, Vic doesn't sleep that much." Bianca nodded her head in agreement.

"You're sure that you're ready?" Chris questioned her one more time just to be sure.

"Chris, I'm fine with this. Take your daughter and spend some time with her. Just make sure that you remember to burp her after she has had half of a bottle or you will be up all night with her." Bianca advised him.

"Ok, then I'm just going to take her and go now." Chris held his daughter up so that he was looking into her eyes. "Tell mommy bye and you'll see her in the morning, Ace."

Bianca took her daughter. "Bye, baby, you be good for daddy or he might tell me to keep you at night until you get older." She kissed her on her head before giving her back to Chris. "You don't need her diaper bag, do you?" she asked him.

"Nope, I've got everything that she needs at the house." Chris replied smiling at her. He kissed his friend on the cheek. "Thank you for this, you have no clue how much it means to me." he told her and then he had another thought. He pulled something out of his pocket. "This is for you." he said handing it to her.

Bianca looked at what he had given her and shook her head. "Chris, I don't know how many times that I have to tell you that you don't have to give me child support. You get her everything that she needs and I don't even have to ask you for it. I'm going to take this just this once, because I know that it is important to you, but don't do it again." She replied.

"B, just humor me." Chris said.

"Thank you," Bianca said flashing him an insincere smile.

"I know how hard that was for you." Chris rolled his eyes at her. "Alright, we'll see you in the morning. Remember you can call me no matter what time it is if you want to check on her." He said before heading out the door.

Bianca stared at the closed door after he left and took a deep breath. A few tears slipped down her face and she quickly wiped them away. "That was a lot harder than I thought it would be." she commented.

Henry walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "She's in good hands, you know that he won't let anything happen to her."

"I know that, but I still kinda feel bad that I can't give her the stable home that I can give Victor." Bianca informed him.

"Baby, you and Chris both love her and that is the best thing that you can do for her. I promise you that that little girl knows how much her mommy and daddy love her." Henry swore to her.

"I don't know what I did that was so right to deserve you sometimes." Bianca replied.

"Only everything," Henry told her before he bent down to kiss her on the mouth.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next installment sorry for the long wait. Until next time please review.


End file.
